Les années lycée
by Karen-Baker
Summary: Une catégorie de fictions: le flashback dans la vie des personnages principaux de la série, qui vous réserve bien des surprises ;)
1. Dans la jeunesse de Teresa Lisbon

Bonus - - Flashback dans la jeunesse de... Lisbon.

Teresa Lisbon vit a Chicago elle a 17 ans et a trois frères.

Deux de ses freres s'appellent Thomas et James.

Elle est la fille d'un pompier et d'une infirmière.

Teresa, s'adressant à ses petits frères : Les garçons, je vais au lycée ! Tommy (surnom de Thomas), occupe toi de tes deux frères !

Thomas : Ouais!

Teresa : Arrête de jouer à la console avant d'aller à l'école. Papa et Maman ne seraient pas content de savoir ça.

Thomas : Mais ils ne sont pas là !

Teresa : Quand les parents ne sont pas là c'est moi qui décide. Prépare toi pour aller travailler, si tu veux avoir un bon métier plus tard.

Elle s'imagine travailler dans les plus grands bureaux d'investigations du pays.

Teresa va au lycée, elle marche dans le froid.

Elle pense déjà à Noël, elle aimerait que ses parents le fêtent avec eux.

Comme avant, pense -t-elle.

Au loin, elle aperçoit des élèves, c'est la rentrée des classes. Ils se bousculent tous pour voir dans quelle classe seront-ils. Mais comme chaque année, Teresa va voir le directeur en faisant croire de ne pas avoir vu son nom affiché, comme ça, il lui donne tout de suite le nom de sa classe.

Elle va en cours, sans parler à personne.

Pour la première fois depuis 2 ans elle choisit de prendre l'ascenseur. En montant dedans, elle aperçoit un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair, presque bouclés, habillé avec un pantalon noir à pinces et une chemise blanche. Il a l'air mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Il dit ''quel étage ?"

Teresa pense à sa vie, sa vie future puisque pour elle il n'y a plus de vie aujourd'hui. Elle s'imagine déjà, dans l'action, diriger, travailler en équipe, prouver qu'elle en est capable.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir de l'ascenseur et remarque que le garçon la regarde l'air impatient.

Teresa rougit.

''Eu...'' elle 'dit'

''Quel étage ?" le garçon répond

''Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste dit ma classe'' elle dit non sûre d'elle, et toi ?

''Je ne sais pas non plus''

Elle allait appuyer sur le 2e étage tandis que lui aussi.

Elle retire sa main. ''Désolée''

''Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Tu es ailleurs, tu penses peut être à des gens qui te sont chers, qui te manquent...''

Teresa : ''Qu...quoi?''

Le jeune homme rougit aussi, remet son col de chemise en place comme si ça le dérangeait ou le grattait, et sort.

Elle remarque qu'il est charmeur.

Elle est perplexe, puis elle se dirige vers un bureau, elle demande si elle peut passer un coup de téléphone.

La secrétaire répond que oui, elle lui demande le numéro et l'entre puis Teresa prend le coup de fil.

(?) : Allô ?

Teresa : Bonjour Helena, tu peux aller surveiller mes frères s'il te plait?

Helena, la nourrice : Maintenant ? Ils ne devraient pas être en cours ?

Teresa : James est chez le voisin et Thomas est peut être à la maison, l'autre est malade. Je voudrais que tu ailles jeter un coup d'œil. La clé est sous le paillasson.

Helena : Bon d'accord, mais tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Teresa : Si, mais...

Helena : Va donc travailler !

Elle raccroche.

Teresa demande où est la classe dans laquelle elle doit aller, on lui dit que c'est la numéro 12.

12, ça résonne dans sa tête. Douze douze douze.

C'est évident.

Elle se dirige vers la salle, qui est au premier étage. Elle descend les escaliers, se fait bousculer de partout.

Finalement elle arrive dans sa salle, elle est en retard.

Le professeur est un instituteur de Mathématiques.

La colère s'affiche sur son visage.

Professeur : Ou étiez vous ?

Teresa : Je cherchais l...

Professeur : Pour la peine vous allez vous placer devant la classe et répondre à mes questions.

Teresa est perdue, devant ce public qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Professeur : Nom, prénom .

Teresa : Teresa Lisbon.

Professeur: ON FAIT DES PHRASES.

Teresa : Nous ne sommes pas en Français ?

Professeur : DES PHRA-SES.

Teresa, rougissant : Je m'..m'appelle Teresa Lisbon.

Professeur : Quel âge ?

Teresa : 17 ans... euh j'ai 17 ans.

Professeur : De quelle nationalité?

Teresa : J'ai des racines portugaises et irlandaises mais je parle français et anglais.

Professeur : Bonne en Maths ?

Teresa, pensant *si je dis que je suis nulle il va s'énerver, si je dis que je suis bonne il voudra que je fasse des démonstrations* : Ça dépend.

*non ne vous énervez pas*

Dès la première minute, elle savait que c'était le genre de professeur qui , Quand il criait, avait la voix aussi aiguë qu'une chanteuse d'opéra.

Professeur : Métier des parents, quand où comment.

Un élève : Vous non plus vous ne faites pas de phrases monsieur.

Teresa réfléchit, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit répondre. Mentir, dire la vérité, ou esquiver la question?

Professeur : TAIS TOI !

Elle tord ses doigts, il est figé, et quand il ne sera plus une statut il sera comme entrain d'exploser et il criera encore et il nous imposera ses fonctions de x et de je ne sais quoi.

Professeur : ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER, TU ARRIVES EN RETARD ET TU NE RÉPONDS PAS, HEIN LES AUTRES, VOUS ÊTES TÉMOINS ELLE EST INGRATE, ELLE NE MÉRITE PAS DE...

Teresa, criant à son tour :MA MÈRE ÉTAIT INFIRMIÈRE ET MON PÈRE POMPIER, QUAND J'AVAIS 12 ANS MA MÈRE EST MORTE DANS UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE, A CAUSE D'UN CHAUFFARD. MON PÈRE A, PAR LA SUITE, SOMBRÉ DANS L'ALCOOL ET S'EST MIS À NOUS MALTRAITER. J'AI DU GRANDIR VITE ET M'OCCUPER DE MES FRÈRES. POUR FINIR, MON PERE A MIS FIN À SES JOURS.

ALORS OUI MONSIEUR, JE VOUS AI RÉPONDU.

Elle sort, devant les regards stupéfaits et boulversés des autres élèves.

Elle pleure, appuie des tonnes de fois sur les boutons de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'aurais du mentir, tout le monde ment de toute façon.

Elle entre, l'ascenseur se ferme puis se ré-ouvre, c'était le jeune homme de l'ascenseur ce matin.

Jeune homme : Je t'ai entendu.

Teresa : désolée, j'ai tellement crié fort.

Jeune homme : quoi? Je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi tu as crié. Moi je parlais du fait que tu aies appuyé des tonnes de fois sur le bouton. Ça fait un bruit monstrueux. Et ça fait bloquer les ascenseurs.

D'un coup, l'ascenseur s'eteind et s'arrête.

Teresa ouvre la bouche pour crier quand...

Jeune homme : Noooon par pitié ne crie pas !

Teresa rit.

Enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler. Elle est contente de se faire un ami.

Teresa : Tu allais où, sinon ?

Jeune homme : En fait je rendais les derniers papiers pour ma dérogation. Je change de lycée, de pays même. Je vais au Texas.

Teresa : Ah bon tu changes de lycée..

Jeune homme : Ne t'en fais pas, les gens finissent toujours par se retrouver.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin, le garçon sort et fait un signe à Teresa "bye bye'' il sourit.

Teresa : Hé attends ! Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Jeune homme : Intégrer un des plus grands bureaux d'investigations du pays.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et s'en va pour de bon.

**Si vous aimez et que vous voulez d'autres flashback des perso de Mentalist, dites le, je suis pas médium x**D


	2. Dans la jeunesse de Patrick Jane

Patrick a été élevé par son père, dans un milieu forain.

Il lui a appris à arnaquer les gens et à leur prendre de l'argent en utilisant ses dons d'observation.

_A l'extérieur, 8:00_

Patrick sort de sa petite maison, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, que son père l'a obligé à porter pour aller au lycée.

Il a les mains dans les poches, l'air insoucieux, et repère au loin une bande de 5 adolescents plus jeunes que lui.

Il va vers eux et leur demande :

- Salut, vous voulez voir un tour de magie ? Il sourit sournoisement.

Un des garçons répond, tout enjoué : Ouais !

- Ok, mais pour ça il me faut.. hmmm... disons un billet de 5 ! Dit Patrick.

Les 5 gosses se regardent, ils hochent la tête et un d'entre eux sort ce billet.

- Tiens, dit un des jeunes garçons en tendant un billet à Patrick.

- Ok, alors, vous allez vous concentrer sur mes mains.

Je mets le billet de 5 dans ma main, je ferme ma main, je l'ouvre et... Plus de billet !

"Wouuuuuah'' font les jeunes ébahis.

Le garçon qui a prêté son billet à Patrick demande, presque peureux ''Mais, maintenant je peux avoir mon billet n'est ce pas ?"

Patrick : Ben, il a disparu !

''Non mais c'est un voleu...'' la victime n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Patrick s'en va en courant à une allure folle et riant comme jamais.

Il arrive au lycée essoufflé, et se cache derrière un mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il s'adosse contre le mur, sort le billet de dans sa manche et sourit "merci papa'', remercie-t-il en pensant à son père qui lui a appris ce tour d'espièglerie.

Il sort de sa cachette et entre dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Il décide ce matin de prendre l'ascenseur.

Quand il rentre à l'intérieur, il n'y a personne.

Il en profite pour sortir des ciseaux de son sac afin de couper l'étiquette qui le démange depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais il sent que l'ascenseur a été demandé par quelqu'un alors il arrête et se tient debout, d'un air sérieux bien que picoté par cette étiquette de chemise.

C'est en effet une fille aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains qui entre. Elle ne dit rien. Aucune expression n'est jugeable sur son visage. Elle a l'air pensive.

- Quel étage ? Lui demande Patrick.

Mais elle ne répond pas, elle est dans sa bulle.

*Bon, puisqu'elle ne répond pas je ne pourrais pas lui faire un tour de magie pour lui chaparder de l'argent* pense Patrick sournoisement.

Il se retourne, et la voit se regarder dans le miroir.

Elle remarque qu'il la fixe et rougit. Elle marmone ''Eu...''

-Quel étage ?! re-demande Patrick.

- Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste dit ma classe, et toi ?'' elle répond.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, répond Patrick.

*nous sommes paumés * pense Patrick.

Il appuie sur le bouton du deuxième étage, au hasard.

Mais elle aussi. Leurs mains s'effleurent, elle retire la sienne comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'interdit. ''Désolée'' elle s'excuse.

Patrick ne veut pas qu'elle soit gênée.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Tu es ailleurs, tu penses peut être à des gens qui te sont chers, qui te manquent..., répond-t-il tout naturellement.

La jeune fille est perplexe face à lui.

''Qu...quoi?'' Demande t-elle.

Patrick rougit aussi, il ne veut pas supposer qu'il arrive à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des autres.

Il remet son col de chemise qui se met à le démanger lui aussi, puis sort, sans rien dire. Patrick sent le regard de la fille se poser sur lui.

Il reprend les marches, et arrive dans une salle de classe.

Le cours a déjà commencé, tout le monde le regarde, il dit bonjour au professeur, et s'assoit au fond de la pièce, seul, alors que tous les autres sont par 2 ou 3.

Patrick remarque que tout le monde le fixe, alors que lui tient sa tête à une main, le coude posé sur ses feuilles éparpillés sur le bureau, un crayon de papier à la bouche.

Il ne regarde personne. Les personnes le regardent.

- Que faites vous ici ? Demande le professeur.

- A vous de me le dire, monsieur, répond Patrick sans le regarder.

- Regardez moi quand je vous parle, malpo...

le professeur ne finit pas sa phrase car Patrick l'interrompt : Bien sur que je vous ai regardé, sinon comment aurais-je remarqué que vous ne portez pas de bague à l'auriculaire ? Que votre chemise n'est pas repassée ? Que cela signifie que vous n'avez pas de femme ? C'est vrai, aujourd'hui il n'y a que les femmes pour s'occuper du linge.

Et comment aurais-je pu voir que vous perdez vos cheveux ? Un trou avec de moins en moins de cheveux se forme au milieu de votre crâne.

Le professeur, rouge de colère et de gêne répond : Haha et vous, vous devez avoir eu un coup de cafard pour vous être fait coiffé comme ça.

Patrick répond : Si j'ai eu un coup de cafard, vous, vous devez déjà être parti en dépression avec cette coupe.

Les élèves rient, ce rire représente la moquerie.

Il entend un cri, qui provient d'une autre classe.

Le professeur se hâte pour aller prendre Patrick par le col, ce col qui le grattait, mais il s'est aperçu qu'il avait des plaques rouges sur la nuque.

Il a du croire que Patrick se faisait battre par ses parents.

Patrick s'en doutait, il souriait sournoisement comme à son habitude. Il se lève et esquive le professeur. Arrivé devant la porte, il lui dit ''Non monsieur, c'est seulement ma chemise qui me gratte depuis ce matin, dommage vous ne m'aurez pas!"

Il gambade dans les couloirs en riant, seul, et se sent fort. Il entend le ''tut tut tut'', ce son qu'émet le bouton d'ascenseur quand on le presse.

Il fait ce bruit des tonnes de fois. Dans l'angle du couloir,où l'ascenseur est construit, il voit la fille de tout à l'heure, qui appuie sur le bouton. Il croit qu'elle pleure mais ne lui dit rien, son père lui a dit qu'il fallait faire rire les gens quand ils étaient tristes.

Au moment où il veut rentrer dedans, l'ascenseur se ferme. Alors il appuie sur le bouton, il touche à ses cheveux, et entre. Il est face à cette fille, dont le bruit des boutons de l'ascenseur qu'elle ne cessait de presser, résonnait à l'autre bout du couloir tout à l'heure.

Patrick : Je t'ai entendu.

Jeune fille, bafouillant : désolée, j'ai tellement crié fort.

Patrick : quoi? Je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi tu as crié. Moi je parlais du fait que tu aies appuyé des tonnes de fois sur le bouton. Ça fait un bruit monstrueux. Et ça fait bloquer les ascenseurs.

D'un coup, l'ascenseur s'eteind et s'arrête.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour crier mais...

Patrick : Noooon par pitié ne crie pas !

La fille rit.

Quand elle a rit, il a eu cette vision dans la tête, d'un enfant dans son berceau, calme et mignon, c'est-à-dire quelque chose d'apaisant.

Patrick lit dans les yeux de cette jeune fille qu'elle est contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Jeune fille: Tu allais où, sinon ?

Il veut mentir, il ne veut pas qu'elle sache pour l'histoire entre le professeur et lui.

Patrick, inventant une réponse : En fait je rendais les derniers papiers pour ma dérogation. Je change de lycée, de pays même. Je vais au Texas.

Jeune fille, déçue : Ah bon tu changes de lycée..

Patrick a un bonhomme dans sa tête, qui sourit de flatterie.

Patrick : Ne t'en fais pas, les gens finissent toujours par se retrouver.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin, Patrick sort et lui fait un signe de la main, "bye bye" il dit.

Jeune fille: Hé attends ! Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Cette fois, il ne ment plus.

Patrick: Intégrer un des plus grands bureaux d'investigations du pays.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et s'en va pour de bon.

Il va dans la cour du lycée, alors qu'il devrait travailler.

Patrick marche en plein milieu et remarque que sur trois bancs, 3 personnes sont assises. Chacun sur un des bancs.

Il décrit ces personnes dans sa tête. Il y a deux garçons et une fille, tous seuls.

La fille est presque rousse, cheveux longs, l'air sérieux et introverti.

Un des garçons a les yeux bridés, il est brun, est on ne peut plus sérieux lui aussi, il porte un smoking. Sûrement choisi par papa, maman.

Le dernier a les cheveux courts, a l'air farceur, sérieux aussi *ils sont tous sérieux ! pense Patrick*, et il regarde autour de lui.

Ils ont tous de belles gueules dit Patrick à voix basse.

Et les 3 le regardent, comme si ils avaient quelque chose à voir ensemble. Ils sourient tous en coin, en regardant Patrick marcher d'un air fière.

La fille de l'ascenseur revient en courant, au milieu du chemin où les 3 autres jeunes sont assis, sur leurs bancs.

Elle rit, et sort un tube de son sac à dos.

-J'ai remarqué que...

Elle s'arrête, essoufflée.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais des plaques rouges sur la nuque, j'ai une crème magique dans mon sac ! Continue-t-elle.

- La magie, ça n'existe pas, répond Patrick.

Elle appuie sur la crème pour faire sortir le produit et en applique sur sa nuque.

Il rougit, se débat et remet son col de chemise.

''Rah, merci...'' dit-il gêné.

''De rien, salut !" Elle part.

Il regarde ses pieds, le sol. Il se demande pourquoi est-t-elle gentille comme ça. Les 3 autres des bancs lui sourient, il est content.

Non pas parce ce qu'il a chapardé un billet de 5 le matin même, ou parce qu'il a répondu au professeur, mais grâce à ces rares gens attentionnés sur Terre.


	3. Dans la jeunesse de Wayne Rigsby

Wayne Rigsby est le fils d'un truand nommé Steve Rigsby. Ce dernier a un casier judiciaire bien chargé, et n'entretient absolument pas de bonnes relations avec son fils.

Wayne est sur le chemin du lycée. Il marche, les mains dans les poches, ayant l'air sérieux.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, il jete quelques coups d'œil au tour. Il dit tout bas ''c'est parti...''. Et il y entre.

Il croise une jolie fille (c'est ce qu'il pense), qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant. Elle marche elle aussi, seule.

Elle est plutôt grande, plus grande que les filles devant le lycée, qui fument et mettent leurs chansons à fond.

Pourquoi les gens lancent du son qu'on aime pas ? C'est comme si on avait nulle part où uriner, et qu'on pissait à leurs pieds, pense Wayne. La pisse c'est peut-être aussi détestable que la musique.

Il sourit, tout seul. En s'en rendant compte, il essaie de redevenir sérieux.

A sa gauche, un jeune homme, sans doute d'origine coréenne , arrive en bouquinant. Il a l'air vraiment trop sérieux, pense Wayne.

Mais les gens sérieux il faut les rendre dissipés.

Il faut qu'on leur fasse faire des conneries, la connerie c'est la décontraction de l'intelligence.

Il continue, monte les marches et arrive devant la salle indiquée sur son papier.

Il s'assoit au fond de la classe, sort ses affaires et les pose sur son pupitre.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pleins de gel qui fait tenir sa coiffure. Son parfum, qu'il a emprunté à son père, que son père a lui même volé, se propage dans les airs par la même occasion.

Le professeur fait l'appel et demande à chaque élève ce qu'il veut faire plus tard.

Ils choisissent les métiers les plus fréquents : coiffeuse, nourrice, boulanger, plombier, banquier...

''Je vais travailler au sein du département des incendies, dans la police scientifique ou créer ma propre agence de sécurité.'' Répond Wayne, tout enjoué et impatient.

Les autres rient, font des réflexions telles que ''Tu n'y arriveras pas c'est trop difficile pour toi''

Wayne, fier : '' J'ai dit je vais, alors je réussirai'' Il sourit.

Les autres sont étonnés d'avoir en face d'eux quelqu'un d'aussi ambitieux.

C'est la fin du cours, il range ses affaires et sort de la salle de classe. Il marche dans les couloirs, aperçoit une fille aux cheveux longs et châtains, entrain de frapper l'ascenseur. A première vue, elle pleure.

Il continue sa balade, n'osant pas la réconforter. Il croise dans l'angle, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clair.

Il se dirige lui aussi vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivé dehors, il va s'asseoir. En face de lui, il y a deux bancs. Sur l'un, la fille de ce matin, qu'il trouvait jolie. Elle écrit dans un carnet.

Sur l'autre, ce jeune coréen sûrement. Il est entrain de bouquiner, d'un air toujours aussi sérieux que ce matin.

Au milieu, arrive le gars aux cheveux châtains clair et un peu bouclés, celui qui à l'air espiègle. Il s'en va, Wayne croit. Il marche droit, se gratte la nuque, comme s'il avait des puces, pense Wayne.

Derrière lui court la fille aux cheveux châtains, Wayne l'entend dire ''crème magique'' c'est tout. Elle lui en applique sur la nuque.

Ça fait sourire Wayne.

Le garcon aux cheveux bouclés a l'air dérangé, il s'en va.

Wayne, la fille et le garçon des bancs se regardent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Wayne sort une brique de lait, comme si de rien n'était, mais s'assurant que personne ne le regarde.

Il boit à l'aide d'une paille.

Arrivé à la fin de sa boisson, toujours en aspirant avec la paille, la brique fait un drôle de bruit.

Pour le coup, les deux le regardent.

Il rougit.

La sonnerie retentit, Wayne ne sait pas où aller.

En face de lui, le jeune homme aux yeux bridés se dirige vers la sortie, la fille le regarde et le suit quelques mètres derrière, alors inconsciemment Wayne va avec eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, coréen, est tout devant, il bouquine et marche à la fois.

La fille aux cheveux presque roux est derrière lui, écrivant encore sur un cahier, mais toujours en suivant ce dernier.

Wayne, lui, mange un beignet et les suit, ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Il s'arrête à la hauteur de la fille, et lui demande où elle va.

Elle écrit encore mais lui répond quand même "Je le suis'' en basculant sa tête vers le garçon devant.

Alors, ils avancent tout deux vers ce garçon, lui tapotent l'épaule et lui demandent où est-ce-qu'il va.

Il se retourne, étonné de voir ces deux là derrière lui.

Il répond , sans aucune expression sur son visage ''Chez moi''

Wayne sourit, embarrassé ni sans même réfléchir : On peut venir ?

Le garçon fait les yeux ronds et répond : ''Ouais.''

Au grand étonnement de tous.

La jeune fille dit que c'est bizarre. Le jeune homme dit que son père le trouve bizarre. Wayne dit que son propre père est bizarre.

Ils sourient.

Alors le jeune garçon range son livre, la jeune fille range son carnet, et Wayne partage son beignet avec ses deux nouveaux copains-inconnus.

**Je poste beaucoup trop de chapitres depuis le début de semaine. J'aime quand ça va vite, mais que c'est quand même garnit. J'espère juste que ça vous plait. **


	4. Dans la jeunesse de Kimball Cho

Kimball Cho a grandi à Oakland dans la banlieue de San Francisco, mais il est d'origine coréenne. Durant son adolescence, il a fait partie d'un gang, les Playboys d'Avon Park, où il était surnommé Iceman (le Glaçon) pour son sang-froid. Pour se calmer, il a ensuite été envoyé dans un camp de redressement. (Source : .net)

Kimball se lève facilement ce matin-là.

Il va prendre un déjeuner en bas, où son père et sa mère sont déjà entrain de le déguster. Il salue ses parents et s'installe.

Après avoir déjeuné, il prend ses affaires, embrasse ses parents et s'en va à l'école. Il n'oublie pas de prendre un livre avec lui.

Sur le pas de la porte, son père lui dit ''Tu ne peux pas arrêter de lire ? Vivement le camp de redressement, ça va te changer !"

Sa mère intervient ''laisse donc ton fils tranquille!''

Kimball ne dit rien, il sert un peu plus son livre dans la paume de sa main et s'en va.

En marchant, il bouquine. C'est une pièce de Shakespeare.

Il lit '' Ces relents de meurtres sont fétides. Ils empuantissent les lieux. Ils portent la plus lourde et la plus ancienne des malédictions...'' il apprécie.

D'un coup, une bande de jeunes s'arrêtent à sa hauteur.

''Alors, tu lis quoi, tapette?"

Kimball lève les yeux, ne dit rien.

'' Il a rien dans le ventre, c'est une fillette!'' Dit l'un.

Ils rient. A son âge on se bagarre, on lit pas des bouquins, dit l'autre.

Alors ils s'en vont en ricanant.

Mais Kimball met son livre dans son sac en faisant attention à la page à laquelle il s'est arrêté, et prend le dernier qui lui a adressé la parole par le col. Un sourire sournois s'affiche sur le visage de Kimball.

L'autre crie à ses amis ''Eh!'' comme pour appeler à l'aide.

Mais Kimball va plus vite que lui et lui donne un coup de poing.

Il sort son livre puis reprend sa marche et sa lecture, pendant que l'autre a le visage en sang.

Arrivé devant le lycée, à sa droite, il sent le regard d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns se poser sur lui. Peu importe, mais les gens qui remarquent Kimball sont rares.

Kimball rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Un troupeau de personnes, une émeute, est dans les couloirs. Kimball ne dit rien, reste planté là au milieu des autres. Il garde son sang froid, comme à chaque fois.

A côté de lui, une fille aux cheveux blonds, et mèches roses. Elle dit ''c'est l'enfer ici''.

Il pense ''Chacun créé son propre enfer de ce qu'il déteste le plus''.

Il regarde sa montre, il est 8:02. Le cours a commencé depuis 2 minutes. Il se faufile entre les élèves, se doit de les bousculer pour pouvoir passer, même si ils se retournent sur lui pour l'insulter, et monte les marches en courant.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe, il frappe, essoufflé et entre en disant ''Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard''. Sauf que la classe est vide, il n'y a que la professeur qui est là.

Elle dit, pas la peine de s'excuser tu es le premier.

Soulagé, il prend place, au fond de la classe pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

La professeur lui dit ''Il y a des places devant, tu sais''

Kimball hoche la tête. Il sort un cahier.

Les élèves entrent, un par un, faisant un chahut qui énerve Kimball, mais il ne dit rien, et aucune expression n'est passible sur son visage.

Parmis les élèves, il y a la jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure. Il rit avec quelques personnes, sans doute ses amis.

Installez-vous, dit la professeur, je vais faire l'appel.

''Cho Kimball'' Présent, répond Kimball.

Les noms défilent...

''Edgecombe Summer'' Présente ! Répond en fait la jeune fille blonde de ce matin.

Il connait maintenant son prénom. Kimball la regarde, il la voit de profil. Elle ricane avec une amie à elle, sans doute.

Le cours continue, les étudiants doivent aller au tableau et donner quelques informations sur eux.

Kimball, pour sa part, dit qu'il voudrait travailler dans des bureaux d'investigations et qu'il aime lire.

Il dit ça sans expression sur son visage, encore une fois.

Summer chuchote à sa voisine ''il n'a pas l'air très drôle''.

Il retourne à sa place.

C'est au tour de Summer.

Elle est devant tout le monde, elle porte une jupe en jeans, un haut blanc à bretelles qui lui tombent sur les épaules vu sa morphologie squelettique. Elle a les oreilles ornées de boucles d'oreilles argentées.

Kimball l'écoute parler.

Elle dit qu'elle aime danser, qu'elle veut gagner sa vie et qu'elle voudrait aimer.

Ça sonne.

Les élèves sortent, Kimball est le dernier, il dit au revoir et va dehors. Il s'assoit sur un banc.

Sur le banc d'en face, il y a un jeune homme, c'est celui qui le regardait ce matin.

A droite, sur le banc, il y a une fille, rousse, aux cheveux longs qui écrit.

Kimball sort son livre, et le bouquine.

Au milieu du chemin, un jeune aux cheveux châtains clairs se dirige vers la sortie, vers le portail. Il se touche la nuque, comme si on lui avait lancé du poil à gratter, imagine Kimball.

Derrière lui court une fille aux cheveux châtains, mi-longs, environ, c'est comme ça que Kimball la voit.

Elle met quelque chose sur la nuque du garçon. Comme pour l'apaiser. Peut être qu'ils sont amis, ou en couple.

Non, sinon il l'aurait embrassée. Or, il vient de s'enfuir, comme gêné.

Ça fait sourire le garçon assis en face de Kimball.

Kimball regarde la fille et le garçon assis sur les deux bancs. Leurs regards se croisent quelques secondes.

Le garçon du banc boit une brique de lait.

Il fait un de ces bruits en buvant, pense Kimball.

Il se rend compte que lui et la fille regardent le garçon d'en face.

Le garçon rougit.

La sonnerie retentit.

Kimball n'a pas envie de retourner en cours. Il rentre chez lui. Toujours avec son livre sous les yeux.

Il prend le chemin isolé qu'il a pris le matin même. Le chemin sur lequel il a donné un coup à un garçon le jour même.

C'est un petit passage aux pierres blanches, avec de la verdure des deux côtés du chemin.

Kimball entend des bruits de pas derrière lui. Mais aussi le bruit de dents croquant dans une pâtisserie, une bouche qui tire sur de la nourriture.

Il imagine qu'il y a deux personnes derrière lui.

Il entend un garçon demander ''Ou vas-tu?"

une fille répond ''je le suis''

Kimball ne comprend rien, est-ce-qu'on parle de lui ou non ?

Un main lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne. Kimball est étonné de les voir derrière lui, les deux du bancs. Pourquoi l'ont-ils suivi ?

Le garçon demande à Kimball où est ce qu'il va.

- Chez moi, répond-t-il naturellement.

Il lui demande si lui et la fille peuvent venir avec lui.

Kimball, faisant les yeux ronds, répond ''Ouais''.

Ils sont tous étonnés.

La jeune fille : C'est bizarre.

Kimball : Mon père me trouve bizarre.

Le garçon : Je trouve que mon père est bizarre.

Pour une fois, Kimball sourit un peu.

Il range son livre, la fille ferme son carnet, et le garçon partage son beignet avec eux.

Ils se dirigent vers la maison de Kimball, sans trop parler.

Mais ils faisaient partie de ces gens avec qui on se sent tellement bien qu'on a pas besoin de parler.

Arrivés devant chez lui, il tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte de derrière. Il monte dans sa chambre, les deux autres le suivent. Il les laisse entrer en premiers.

Ils remarquent la bibliothèque remplie de livres.

Sciences fictions, littérature française, classiques, poésie...

La fille lui demande ''Comment ça se fait que ta bibliothèque soit remplie de livres, et que tes murs soient remplis d'affiches policières ?''

Kimball répond ''J'aime la justice et les livres''.

L'autre garçon sourit, il a les mains dans ses poches et observe la chambre.

Kimball pose son livre de ce matin sur son lit, mais fait tomber une feuille avec un dessin dessus.

La jeune fille ramasse le dessin et demande ce qui est dessiné.

C'est une fille qui est dessinée, elle a les cheveux longs, le visage fin et...

Kimball rougit ''C'est rien''.

Le garçon dit en riant ''Elle ressemble à une fille du lycée''

"Laquelle?" demande la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

''Elle a le nom d'une saison, je crois''

La jeune fille prend un CD posé sur le bureau de Kimball, et le lance dans la chaine stéréo.

Le titre est _Me And My Broken Heart._

Kimball parle enfin, mais pour changer de sujet ''Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé propose ''Et si on se donnait des surnoms ? Comme ça, on garderait du mystère !"

''Idée originale !"

Kimball trouve cette idée plutôt farfelue, mais il approuve.

Garçon : Moi, je serai... Le châtain foncé !

Kimball : Et moi ? Chinois ?

Le garçon rit : Ah, j'aurais dit que tu étais coréen !

Kimball : Exact, comment tu sais ? Tout ceux qui ont les yeux bridés sont considérés comme chinois, alors...

Le garçon : Bah car ça se voit. Il faut savoir faire la différence. Moi, j'avais tout de suite remarqué.

Kimball en est presque flatté.

La jeune fille : et puis tu seras surnommé... Le brun !

Il hoche la tête.

Le garçon, s'adressant à la fille : et toi, La rousse !

La jeune fille : j'aime pas vraiment.. mais bon, j'accepte !

Le châtain foncé : Maintenant, on invente plus rien : Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez faire plus tard ?

La rousse : et si on le disait tous les trois en même temps ?

3...2...1...

Le garçon, la fille, et Kimball en chœur : Travailler dans un bureau d'investigations !

Ils se regardent, et rient, complices.

Le soir, quand ils l'ont quitté, Kimball a écrit dans son journal : Et je savais qu'ils ne me quitteraient plus. Malgré le temps qui n'arrange rien, malgré la distance, malgré tout.


	5. Dans la jeunesse de Grace Van Pelt

Grace Van Pelt a grandi dans une petite ville de l'Iowa. Elle a plusieurs frères. Son père, Amos Van Pelt, était entraîneur de football. Elle a aussi une tante qui s'appelle Yolanda et qui est médium.

De plus, Grace est à l'aise avec les chevaux, qu'elle a apprivoisés quand elle était plus jeune.

Ce matin, son père la réveille. Grace est prête pour ce premier jour de cours, même si elle appréhende un peu.

Son père la presse car il doit la déposer avant d'aller entrainer ses élèves.

Quand ils sont enfin dans la voiture, son père démarre et ne dit pas grand chose.

En la laissant devant le lycée, il lui souhaite une ''bonne journée'', elle répond à toi aussi.

Grace est devant le bâtiment. Les gens circulent, parlent, rient, font un bruit pas possible. Elle n'aime pas ça.

Sa place favorite serait dans une prairie, avec un cheval, cet animal qu'elle aime beaucoup. Elle passerait ses doigts dans sa crinière pleine de nœuds, sur sa petite peau qui attire parfois les insectes, et galoperait sur son dos, les cheveux au vent. C'est le seul endroit où elle se sent libre et sous l'emprise de personne.

A sa gauche, un garçon la regarde un peu. Il a les cheveux couleur châtain foncé. Grace remarque qu'à quelques mètres de lui, se trouve un garçon aux yeux bridés, avec un livre à la main. Il sont seuls, eux aussi.

Elle cesse de les regarder et avance. Il est 7:57 à sa montre. Tout le monde avance. Un vrai troupeau, pense-t-elle. Mais ça représente bien la réalité, nous sommes des animaux qui sont exploités par le monde, elle repense.

Grace est au milieu des élèves, qui chahutent et se bousculent sans cesse.

Elle parvient enfin à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle soupire. Si elle avait soupiré, elle se souvient, une vraie campagne de pub pour la désespérance. Maintenant, il faut monter les marches.

Grace arrive devant sa salle, elle rentre en même temps que ses camarades. Elle prend les dernières places, c'est à dire au fond de la classe. Elle pose un coude sur la table, même si sa tante lui rappelle toujours qu'il ne faut pas faire ça.

Elle attend que le temps passe, elle en a marre du discours des professeurs. Lecture du règlement, fiche de renseignements pour savoir si on doit respecter vos parents en fonction de leur travail, si on doit vous mettre à l'écard ou non suite à votre vie personnelle.

Pourquoi ne peut-on pas nous faire cours sans jugements ? Nous sommes tous égaux, nous sommes tous là pour apprendre, pense Grace. Cela l'énerve. Vivement qu'elle rende justice, pense-t-elle.

Elle est perdue dans son monde.

Une fille s'adressant son groupe d'amis, en parlant de Grace : Regardez la, pourquoi elle regarde dans le vide ?

Un garçon : Il parait que quand on est figé dans le vide, ça signifie qu'un esprit est dans la pièce.

La fille lui rit au nez : Ça n'existe pas, une fois qu'on est mort, c'est fini. Il reste juste quelques poussières de nos êtres, des poussières que nous avons laissées en marchant quelque part.

Grace fait mine de ne pas les avoir entendus, mais elle pense que les esprits, l'au delà et les médiums existent.

C'est la fin du cours, la sonnerie retentit, l'heure d'aller en récré.

Elle aperçoit quelques bancs, alors Grace va s'installer sur l'un. Il y a deux bancs près d'elle. Un en face, où, comme par pure hasard, le garçon qui la regardait ce matin y est assis. Et un à gauche de son banc, où le garçon aux yeux bridés et cheveux bruns est installé, et il bouquine par la même occasion. Elle trouve ça... inattendu.

Elle aperçoit un garçon aux cheveux à peu près châtains clair. Elle croit qu'il s'en va. Grace remarque qu'il a la nuque rouge, comme si il était allergique à quelque chose, où qu'il avait de l'eczéma.

Derrière lui, une fille se met à courir comme si il avait oublié quelque chose de très important.

Elle remarque que le jeune homme du banc d'en face la regarde discrètement (pas si discrètement que ça au final), puis Grace voit que celle courait est entrain d'appliquer un produit sur la plaque rouge que le châtain clair a sur sa nuque. Elle trouve ça drôle. D'ailleurs ça fait rire le garçon du banc en face.

Grace remarque qu'elle et les deux garçons des bancs sont entrain d'observer la scène.

Les regards des 3 s'entremêlent quelques secondes.

Puis, le garçon d'en face, par une soif subite sûrement, sort une brique de lait à première vue, et la sirote.

Il fait du vacarme avec sa paille. On l'entend d'ici, pense Grace.

Elle rigole intérieurement. Elle et le garçon d'à côté le regardent. Le garçon à la brique de lait rougit un peu, peut être qu'il n'aime pas qu'on regarde trop longtemps.

Ça sonne, la pause est finie, ça passe tellement vite.

Il fait gris dehors, et dans ce cas il fait gris en Grace. Alors, elle n'a pas envie d'aller en classe. Inconsciente, ça la mène à suivre le garçon brun, aux yeux bridés.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le suit, ni pourquoi le garçon du banc d'en face les suit aussi. Elle écrit tout ça dans son carnet.

Ensuite, le garçon de derrière parvient à la rattraper et lui demande : Ou vas-tu ?

Il est entrain de grignoter une pâtisserie, pense-t-elle.

- Je le suis, répond Grace, l'air de rien.

Elle croit qu'il hausse les épaules et les suit aussi.

Il tapote l'épaule du garçon de devant. Il se retourne. Il semble étonné de les voir le suivre.

Le garçon demande à l'autre garçon : Où tu vas ?

- Chez moi, répond-t-il d'un ton naturel, comme rien.

Le garçon, la bouche pleine, lu demande : Est-ce-qu'on peut venir ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux bridés fait les yeux ronds, fronce les sourcils et répond ''Ouais''.

Grace, en parlant de ce qu'il vient de se passer : C'est bizarre.

Le garçon qu'ont suivi Grace et l'autre garçon : Mon père me trouve bizarre.

L'autre garçon : Je trouve que mon père est bizarre.

Ils rient un peu.

Le jeune aux cheveux bruns range son livre, Grace referme son carnet, et le garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé partage son beignet avec eux.

Sur le chemin, les trois ne discutent pas beaucoup, ils mangent c'est déjà ça.

Une phrase revient à Grace "le langage est aussi un langage qui saigne''.

Ils arrivent devant la maison de leur nouvelle connaissance. Ils entrent par derrière et monte dans la chambre du garçon.

La chambre a une arrière odeur de fraise, mélangée à l'odeur de chez le dentiste.

Grace a les étoiles plein les yeux. Les murs de sa chambre sont décorés d'affiches policières, de photos de lui avec des représentants de la justice...

C'est son rêve, travailler là dedans, à elle aussi. Et celui de l'autre garçon aussi sûrement, vu ses yeux écarquillés.

Grace demande au jeune homme pourquoi sa bibliothèque est remplie de livres, et pourquoi ses murs sont remplis d'affiches policières.

Il répond ''J'aime la justice et les livres''.

L'autre garçon affiche un petit sourire, il a les mains dans ses poches et observe la chambre, comme s'il faisait une petite introspection de la pièce.

Le garçon pose le livre qu'il lisait ce matin sur son lit.

Au passage, une feuille tombe du livre. Grace ramasse la feuille, elle le regarde un peu et demande à son propriétaire ce qui est dessiné.

C'est une fille qui est dessinée, elle a les cheveux longs, le visage fin et... à ce moment le garçon rougit. Il dit gêné ''c'est rien''.

L'autre garçon dit en riant : Elle ressemble à une fille du lycée.

- Laquelle? demande Grace, curieusement

- Elle a le nom d'une saison, je crois, répond-t-il.

Grace remarque un CD sur le bureau du garçon chez qui elle est, il s'agit de la chanson _Me And My Broken Heart._

Le garçon aux yeux bridés change de sujet, après qu'ils aient découvert son dessin : Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ?

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé trouve une meilleure idée, il propose: Et si on se donnait des surnoms ? Comme ça, on garderait du mystère !

''Idée originale !" Répond et pense Grace.

Le garçon chez qui ils sont fait une grimace, mais a l'air de trouver ça amusant.

Garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé : Moi, je serai... Le châtain foncé !

Le garçon: Et moi ? Chinois ?

Châtain foncé : Ah, j'aurais dit que tu étais coréen !

Le garçon : Exact, comment tu sais ? Tout ceux qui ont les yeux bridés sont considérés comme chinois, alors...

Châtain foncé : Bah car ça se voit. Il faut savoir faire la différence. Moi, j'avais tout de suite remarqué.

Ça fait sourire Grace.

Le garçon a l'air plutôt flatté.

Grace, s'adressant au garçon aux yeux bridés : et puis tu seras surnommé... Le brun !

Il hoche la tête, comme pour approuver.

Châtain foncé : et toi, la rousse ?

Grace, hésitant quelques secondes : j'aime pas vraiment.. mais bon, j'accepte !

Le châtain foncé ajoute : Et maintenant, on invente plus rien : Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez faire plus tard ?

Grace propose : et si on le disait tous les trois en même temps ?

Elle fait le décompte :

3...2...1...

Le châtain foncé, Grace, et le brun en chœur : Travailler dans un bureau d'investigations !

À ce moment, ils rient tous les trois. Ils sont plus complices que jamais.

Ils se tapent chacun dans les mains.

La musique est terminée. Il a passé des heures.

Grace demande où sont les toilettes.

Le brun répond qu'il n'y en a pas, c'est la tradition coréenne.

Le châtain foncé glousse, comme pour se moquer.

Grace fait un grimace "Allez, dis moi''

Le brun : Ok, c'est au bout du couloir.

Grace, les regardant : Merci !

En attendant, le châtain foncé demande au brun pourquoi est ce qu'il a dessiné cette fille sur le papier.

Le châtain foncé : Tu as le droit de la trouver... jolie, tu sais.

Moi, la rousse, je la trouve vraiment belle.

Il rougit, il sent qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, au cas où elle l'entendrait.

Le brun sourit un peu, et admet : Je la trouve juste... d'une beauté différente. C'est tout.

Le châtain foncé lui donne un petit coup de coude, du genre ''Hé hé, t'en fais pas mon pote''.

Grace revient, elle ment ''J'ai tout entendu !"

Le châtain foncé rougit. Le brun ne dit rien, il n'a rien à se reprocher.

Le châtain foncé : Ah... non mais je mentais juste pour découvrir la vérité t'inquiète pas.

Grace, ne comprenant pas : De quoi ?

Le brun : Non laisse tomber.

Grace : Je blaguais, je n'ai rien entendu. Et puis... je préfère pas savoir ce dont vous parliez.

Grace regarde l'heure à sa montre, il faut qu'elle rentre. Elle voit par la fenêtre que le ciel est encore gris. En hiver, il fait nuit plus tôt, elle pense.

Grace leur dit qu'il est temps de rentrer, qu'ils se verront demain, au lycée.

Châtain foncé : Moi aussi, je vais... rentrer. Et pourquoi au lycée ? On pourrait ne pas aller en cours !

Le brun et Grace en même temps : Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable!

Ils se regardent et sourient.

Le châtain foncé les interrompt : Bon ok... J'y vais alors, à demain !

Grace et lui s'en vont.

Le brun va peut être se sentir seul, dit Grace au châtain foncé.

Ils sont dehors, et marchent.

- Tu tournes où ? Demande le châtain foncé à Grace.

- Je vais tout droit, moi. répond Grace.

- D'accord... moi... je tourne à gauche.

- Oh non, enfin, je ne veux pas rentrer seule. Pardon, non, je vais te laisser, je ne veux pas t'emb...

Le châtain foncé la coupe : Tu as peur ? Pourquoi?

- J'ai peur de moi, parce que j'ai peur des autres... répond Grace.

Le châtain foncé la regarde, attendrissant.

Il passe son bras autour de celui de Grace et la raccompagne, 5 minutes plus loin.

Alors, elle lui dit qu'elle le laisse ici, elle le remercie et ils échangent une bise.

Il lui demande, gêné après le petit bisou sur la joue : Et sinon... Tu vas faire quoi chez toi?

Grace répond : Je sais pas vraiment... Et toi ?

Châtain foncé : M'ennuyer, sûrement.

Grace, souriant un peu : On a qu'à s'ennuyer ensemble ?

On va chez moi ?

Châtain foncé, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle le lui propose : Euh, oui, pourquoi pas !

Grace et lui entrent chez elle, il y a son père qui fait du sport à l'aide le vélo d'appartement.

Il aperçoit le garçon aux cheveux châtain : Ah ! Rigsby !

Puis, il réalise que sa fille à amené un des élèves de son père chez eux.

Grace connait maintenant le nom du... garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé.

Son père, changeant de ton et s'adressant au jeune homme : Si tu es aussi actif avec Grace que tu ne l'es en cours de sport, ça doit pas être très drôle, vous devez bien vous emmerder.

Le garçon est un peu embarrassé. Non pas car l'homme le rabaisse, mais car il a brisé la magie du pacte qu'ils avaient créé, lui et ses nouveaux amis.

Grace, en colère contre son père, emmène le garçon en haut, dans sa chambre.

Grace : Maintenant, tu connais mon prénom. Et je connais ton nom. Mon père ne peut pas se taire. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est le football.

Le garçon : Tant pis, comme ça on aura deux secrets maintenant. Nos prénoms, et nos surnoms.

Grace, contente qu'il relativise : C'est vrai. Mais... c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Le garçon : Et toi, ton nom c'est quoi?

Grace rit un peu, et répond : Van Pelt.

Le garçon : Moi, mon prénom c'est Wayne.

Grace : Enchantée, Wayne Rigsby.

Wayne (châtain foncé) : Enchanté, Grace Van Pelt.

Ils se sourient.

Grace pense qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire des trucs aussi tordus avec d'autres personnes, se donner des surnoms... Car ils ne voudraient plus d'elle.

Maintenant, malgré ce que son père a gâché, elle se sent bien. Grace n'est plus perdue, avec cette nouvelle rencontre en elle. Un seul de ses gestes, un seul de ses sourires, un seul de ses mots l'incrustaient déjà en elle.

Dans la vie, il faut trouver la personne qui nous fait nous sentir le moins seul possible.

**Ensuite, une nouvelle semaine flashback arrive, avec bien des surprises dans certaines vies, des choses auxquelles vous ne vous attendez sûrement pas ! Alors préparez- vous ;)**


	6. Dans la jeunesse de Teresa Lisbon 2

Dans la jeunesse de Teresa Lisbon 2

Deuxième semaine de cours, Teresa est en route pour aller au lycée. Elle reçoit un message sur son téléphone ''Je t'attends''. Elle a échangé son numéro avec le garçon de la semaine dernière, celui qui a les petites mèches bouclées, a les cheveux châtains clair. Celui qui était dans l'ascenseur.

Elle l'aperçoit, il a les mains dans les poches. Il porte une veste plutôt chic; un blazer. Une chemise noire boutonnée,

un pantalon noir, elle croit que c'est celui qu'il portait Lundi dernier. Elle lui tapote l'épaule, il se retourne, souriant bien que l'air soucieux, et salue" Teresa.

''Tu vas bien ?" demande Teresa.

''Je sais pas, je me sens pas...'' le garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, il court vers les toilettes.

Ça sonne.

Teresa ne peut pas l'accompagner, elle doit rejoindre sa classe. Ses parents n'auraient pas aimé qu'elle rate l'école. Alors, elle se dirige vers la salle indiquée sur un petit carnet.

Teresa s'assoit au fond de la classe. Elle a Mathématiques.

Avec ce professeur qui ne l'inspire pas, Teresa ne compte pas progresser.

Professeur : J'ai décidé d'instaurer des règles. Ceux qui me manquent de respect, me provoquent, ou haussent le ton quand ils sont mécontents, auront des sanctions.

Et il y en a déjà une qui va payer. J'ai nommé Teresa Lisbon.

Un sourire sadique s'affiche sur le visage du professeur.

Teresa, qui était dans ses pensées, lève la tête vers lui : Je ne vous ai pas provoqué, monsieur, vous vouliez savoir des choses personnelles.

Professeur : Oui, oui, je m'excuse mais...

Teresa, le coupant : On ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

Le professeur est furax, son visage devient rouge écarlate, ses yeux sont plus grands et il hurle avec une voix pire que dans nos cauchemars : Comment ça, vous osez me reprendre ?! Me couper la parole ? Me provo...

Le professeur a l'air de s'étouffer. Les élèves rient dans leurs moustaches.

Me provoquer ? reprend -t-il.

Teresa a envie de se boucher les oreilles, ne plus assister à ce carnage.

Alors, il arrive vers elle, déchire tous les papiers qui sont sur la table de Teresa. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et le foudroie du regard. Teresa a actuellement envie de changer de professeur. Elle déteste sa vie à cet instant. Quand Teresa s'énerve, elle veut pleurer. Mais cette fois, Teresa va garder son sang froid, et ne pas pleurer comme la semaine dernière quand elle a quitté la salle de classe.

''Déjà qu'on nous prend pour des fous, le garçon et moi, alors si je pleure tout le temps, qu'est ce qu'on va penser de moi...'' pense Teresa.

Mais elle se souvient une question que sa mère lui avait posé autrefois "Pourquoi l'avis des gens compte autant pour toi ?" Elle n'a pas su répondre.

Le professeur lui dit qu'elle sera sanctionnée, bientôt, elle recevra une lettre.

Teresa attend la fin du cours avec impatience, elle regarde le paysage, par la fenêtre, et rêve d'un monde meilleur. Sans violence. Mais la violence du monde est devenue sa propre violence.

C'est la fin du cours, elle se précipite vers l'ascenseur, en espérant retrouver son ami.

Il n'arrive pas, alors elle lui envoie un message ''Où es-tu ?"

''Derrière toi'' reçoit-elle.

C'est lui.

''Alors, tu avais quoi ce matin ?" Lui demande Teresa.

''j'étais malade, donc j'ai couru jusqu'aux WC. Quand je me suis senti mieux, la poignée de mes toilettes était bloquée.

Il a fallu un bon quart d'heure pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider" il explique.

Teresa rit, ça n'arrive qu'à lui, les choses de ce genre.

''Je vais d'ailleurs te présenter mon sauveur'' dit le garçon.

Ils marchent à travers la cour, le garçon trouve la personne qui l'a fait sortir des WC, ils vont vers lui.

C'est un garçon, aux cheveux châtains foncé.

''Salut !" Dit le garçon accompagné de Teresa.

- Re-bonjour, répond le garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé.

- Je te présente mon amie. Enfin, ma copine. Une copine. Une amie du lycée, amitié. Amie, il sourit, gêné.

- Oh je vois, répond l'autre garçon.

- Présente nous tes amis, dit Teresa au garçon.

Le garçon qu'elle vient de rencontrer regarde ses amis, comme s'ils hésitaient.

- En fait, on a choisi de ne pas nous dire nos prénoms. Ça peut être sympa, enfin... mystérieux. On est différents des autres, explique le garçon.

- Ah oui ? Allez, donnez nous vos surnoms ! dit l'ami de Teresa.

- Moi, c'est châtain foncé. Lui, dit le garçon en présentant son ami aux yeux bridés, c'est le brun. Et elle, c'est la rousse, finit le jeune homme.

Teresa trouve ça amusant, elle ajoute avec un grand sourire : On peut se joindre à vous ?!

La rousse : Ça serait super !

Le brun : Ouais.

Le châtain foncé : Je suis d'accord, tous les 5, on se complètera.

Teresa demande : Et nous, nos surnoms c'est quoi ?

La rousse : Toi, ça sera... Châtain !

En désignant le garçon qui est venu avec Teresa, le brun dit : Et toi, tu seras surnommé châtain clair.

Châtain clair : Bon OK... si vous y tenez vraiment !

Ils se regardent tous et sourient un peu.

Teresa (châtain) : Et personne d'entre vous ne connait le prénom de l'autre ?

La rousse et le châtain foncé se regardent, baissent les yeux mais répondent en même temps ''Non !"

Ça sonne. Il est temps pour eux de retourner en cours.

Teresa finit sa journée, elle rentre chez elle à pieds, et découvre dans la boite aux lettres un courrier. Un courrier où est inscrit la date et l'heure auxquelles son heure de colle aura lieu. Elle a envie de déchirer le papier. Ses doigts glissent dessus... elle veut... le supprimer.

Pourquoi faut-il que les problèmes la suivent un peu plus tous les jours ? Elle se pose la question.

Teresa soupire... il est dix-sept heures. Elle appelle le châtain clair : Salut, on passe la soirée ensemble ? J'en ai marre de tout.

Châtain clair : La soirée ? Moi j'ai rien à faire alors j'arrive.

Il raccroche.

Elle change un peu de vêtements, range la maison, dit à ses frères de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

L'heure tourne, trente minutes plus tard, il n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Elle reçoit un appel, elle décroche : Oui ?

Châtain clair : Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu habites, en fait.

Teresa sourit à l'autre bout du téléphone et lui donne son adresse. Mais il ne sait pas où c'est.

Teresa préfère aller chez lui, au moins, elle est sûre de trouver, vu qu'elle est déjà passée devant avec lui.

Elle appelle la nourrice et lui demande si elle peut garder ses frères, exceptionnellement ce soir. Elle accepte, mais lui demande quand même où elle se rend ce soir.

- Je vais chez un ami du lycée, répond Teresa.

- Oh, ne te gâche pas la vie avec un garçon Teresa, la met en garde la nourrice.

- Tout va bien. C'est juste ... un ami ! Elle répond, tentant de la rassurer.

- Je peux au moins savoir comment il s'appelle ? Demande la nourrice.

Teresa ne sait pas comment il se prénomme. Elle invente alors un prénom : Hm oui, il s'appelle... James.

La nourrice la regarde, pas très convaincue.

Alors, Teresa prend son sac, et s'en va chez son ami, le ''châtain clair''.

Elle frappe à la porte, il ouvre, souriant.

- Tu veux visiter le camping car qui est dans le jardin ? Demande le jeune homme.

- Je veux bien, répond Teresa.

Ils sont à l'intérieur, c'est plutôt petit. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes, on sent la fraîche brise du vent d'hiver nous fouetter le visage, et mêler nos odeurs entre elles.

Jane s'allonge sur la banquette, les bras sur le ventre, les yeux fixant le plafond en bois.

On entend la musique jouée par les voisins du garçon.

Teresa reconnaît la chanson.

Elle remarque sur le mur une photo du garçon aux cheveux châtains clair, devant un gâteau d'anniversaire avec d'écrit ''Joyeux anniversaire Patrick'' dessus.

Elle demande "Patrick c'est ton prénom, hein ?"

Il est déçu qu'elle l'ai appris comme ça.

Il dit : Et voilà, il n'y a plus de secrets. Oui, c'est mon prénom.

Teresa, l'encourageant : Allez, prends ça comme un second secret, notre secret à nous ! On aura deux mystères à nous, même si ce n'est plus très mystérieux... : Nos surnoms, et nos noms que seuls nous eux connaissons dans la bande !

Elle s'installe sur la banquette à côté de Patrick.

Patrick : Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Teresa : Je m'appelle Teresa, Teresa Lisbon.

Patrick : Moi, c'est Patrick Jane.

Teresa : Ça sonne bien. C'est beau.

Patrick : Merci, toi aussi, je trouve ça beau. Enfin, le prénom est beau.. et le nom aussi d'ailleurs.

Teresa le regarde. Dehors, la musique a changé. C'est _Hung Up,_ de Madonna, la chanson du moment. **[Lancer musique SVP]**

Mais il n'y a pas que la musique qui change, il y a aussi ce que pense Teresa de Patrick, qui a changé. Elle le trouve bien, ce garçon. Bien pour elle, bien pour son moral, bien pour sa vie. Elle a peut être envie de lui, ici, dans ce genre de caravane. C'est possible. Rien n'est impossible, elle pense. C'est aujourd'hui.

Il la regarde avec plus de force. Elle rougit un peu, met sa tête en avant, et rapproche ses lèvres de celles de ce garçon. Elle goûte aux lèvres de Patrick, elles sont fraîches. Fraiches comme la pluie dehors, celle qui tape sur les carreaux, fraîches comme la main du garçon sur le corps de la fille.

Elles sont juteuses aussi. Comme une orange que l'on presse, que nos dents dévorent, ce jus qui éclate, un peu partout.

Alors, le garçon retire le t-shirt de la fille, et la fille la chemise du garçon. Il y a la musique derrière. Comment deux purs inconnus il y a une semaine, peuvent s'éprendre l'un de l'autre sept jours plus tard ?

Peut-être qu'ils s'aiment. Mais ils aiment. Et c'est la seule chose dont ils sont sûrs car tout le monde aime quelqu'un. La plupart des gens aime quelqu'un.

Elle déboutonne le pantalon de ce garçon. Elle touche son corps à lui, du bout de ses doigts froids, qui est marqué par des grains de beauté.

Il touche le visage de la fille, qui lui appartient pour une nuit. Non, il n'admire pas le corps en premier.

En général, nous ne laissons personne nous fixer très longtemps. Le fait d'être observé est gênant.

Le garçon en profite. On ne fait ça qu'une fois dans sa vie, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes souffles, les mêmes orgasmes, on ne les fait et ne les a qu'une fois. Ensuite, c'est juste de la distraction. On reproduit ce qu'on a appris. Mais jamais comme la première fois, jamais au même millième de seconde, jamais cette rigueur dans les actes...

Car la vie est une répétition d'actes.

Le corps de Teresa est froid, contre celui de Patrick.

C'est leur première fois, sans doute. Patrick la serre dans ses bras, ne lui dit rien, mais il a l'odeur de la fille sur lui, et c'est bien. Il la veut. A tout prix. Ça se sent, il la désire à plein nez, ce n'est plus un rêve, pense Patrick.

Le visage de la fille est une constellation de grains de beauté. Le bout de ses petits seins est comme étoilé.

Son corps est une spirale, qui fait tourner la tête du garçon.

Une violence, délicate et l'effleurant pourtant, la déchire soudain. Elle est au septième ciel.

Leurs bouches se confondent dans un baiser d'adieu.

"La douceur des gens, c'est sur les lèvres qu'on la sent".


	7. Dans la jeunesse de Patrick Jane 2

Il est 7:30, une nouvelle semaine démarre.

Patrick a trente minutes avant de se rendre au lycée. Alors, il se prépare normalement, sans se presser, comme si rien ne comptait dans la vie.

Patrick semble avoir le moral dans ses baskets, il est pâle.

Il prend le même itinéraire que d'habitude, il croise deux garçons un peu plus âgés que lui, à première vue.

Il y a un billet de 20 euros enfouis sous la neige, le vent d'hiver a du le faire ressortir. Les garçons l'ont vu eux aussi. Dans leur regard, on devine qu'ils veulent ramasser l'argent avant Patrick. Alors, Patrick arrive comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il s'adresse à eux ''Salut, c'est quoi là-bas ? On dirait qu'on vous fait signe !'' Dit Patrick en montrant du doigt au loin. Il continue : Ça ne peut pas être à moi qu'on fait de grands gestes, on me prend pour un cinglé alors personne ne me parle. *sauf la fille de l'ascenseur, pense Patrick *

Les deux garçons regardent derrière eux, plissent les yeux afin d'avoir une meilleure vue à cause de la brume.

Patrick court, ramasse le billet, et s'en va loin, jusqu'au lycée. Être malade ne l'empêche pas d'être sournois.

Une fois de plus, il arrive en cours essoufflé.

Il envoie un message à la fille, la seule personne qu'il connait au lycée ''Je t'attends''.

En attendant, il range ses mains dans ses poches. Il regarde un peu autour de lui, et une main effleure son épaule.

Patrick se retourne, c'est la fille. Il lui dit bonjour.

Elle le regarde un peu, et lui demande si il va bien.

''Je sais pas... je me sens pas...'' Patrick court jusqu'aux toilettes, il s'y enferme. Une fois qu'il se sent mieux, qu'il est moins malade, il se décide à sortir des WC.

Il tente en vain d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle est bloquée. Il entend des rire de l'autre côté. Des rires provenant de garçons. Peut être que les jeunes se sont vengés. En attendant, c'est Patrick qui a l'argent.

Patrick frappe la porte, appelle au secours, et il entend enfin quelqu'un rentrer.

''Hey.., y'a quelqu'un ?" Demande Patrick, à l'aide.

La personne derrière semble hésiter, un peu surprise mais répond ''Euh.. Oui''

Patrick : Je suis coincé dans ces toilettes, j'aurais... besoin d'aide.

? : Oui attends, il faut.. défoncer la porte ?

Patrick : Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure idée...

? : Monte sur les toilettes, au bout de trois, je me jette sur cette satanée porte.

Patrick, pas très rassuré : Hum... OK...

? : OK, trois... deux... un...

Le garçon se lance sur la porte, contre son épaule la porte se détache. Patrick est désormais libre.

Patrick découvre enfin le visage de la personne qui l'a sauvé. Il a les cheveux châtains foncé, une carrure ressemblante à celle d'un homme.

Patrick : Wow, hm, merci ! Je crois qu'on m'a... enfermé.

Le garçon : Ahh... le bizutage.

Patrick : Non, en fait, j'ai joué un mauvais tour à des gens. Et... ils ont dû se venger.

Le garçon : Ouaip, ils ont dû.

Patrick lui donne une poignet de main.

Patrick : On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Le garçon : Euh... peut être, aperçu. On est dans le même lycée alors... c'est possible.

Patrick : Oui! Ça me revient, tu m'observais, Lundi dernier, assis sur un banc, sirotant une boisson.

Le garçon : Ha, oui, c'est ça. Tu as sûrement... remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul à t'observer.

Patrick : Sûrement, il y avait d'autres gens... sur d'autres bancs.

Le garçon ne dit rien, il sourit un peu, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Patrick : Bon, quinze minutes après... est-il vraiment nécessaire que j'aille en classe ?

Le garçon : Bah moi, j'y vais en tout cas !

Patrick : Oh, OK, bon courage.

Le garçon s'est va, et Patrick se promène dans les couloirs, faisant tourner ses clés autour de son index. Il va s'installer sur un banc, oui, les fameux bancs du décor, sur lesquels trois jeunes assistaient à la scène de ''la crème magique''.

D'ailleurs, Patrick repense à la fille de l'ascenseur.

Il s'installe sur un banc et observe les élèves. Il voit la fille de la dernière fois (celle qui a les cheveux roux, roux foncé), elle était assise sur un banc Lundi dernier, ainsi que deux autres personnes qui observaient Patrick.

Elle marche actuellement sur l'allée et regarde droit devant elle.

Un peu plus loin derrière, le deuxième garçon du banc, aux yeux bridés, qui court, essoufflé comme jamais. Il est sûrement en retard, et n'aime pas ça, ça lui fait peur.

Non, pas le fait d'être en retard, mais le fait de rentrer en se sachant observé par la classe entière.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Patrick, et marche un peu plus vite.

Patrick tripote son porte clé, en attendant que le temps passe. Le groupe de jeunes qu'il soupçonne l'avoir enfermé dans les toilettes, passe devant lui.

Les jeunes regardent Patrick, de haut, et sourient sournoisement, sadiquement.

"Il a réussi à sortir'' dit l'un.

''Dommage, ça lui correspondait cet endroit. Il a du pleurer, c'est bien une chochotte'' dit l'autre.

Patrick ne baisse pas les yeux, il sait qu'il est plus rusé qu'eux.

''Tiens, qu'est ce que t'as, minable ?'' lui fait un des garçons, d'un ton... bizarre.

''Vous, qu'est ce que vous avez ?" Demande Patrick, souriant.

''Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. On veut te décapiter, OK?" Fait le garçon qui s'est fait avoir par Patrick le matin même.

Patrick se lève, il leur fait face et s'adresse à eux : Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous vengez pour un fichu billet de 20 euros ? La vengeance c'est pour les idiots et les psychopathes.'' Il sourit, et d'un grand sourire.

La bande de jeunes se regarde, ils lancent à Patrick un regard foudroyant.

''T'es mort'' dit l'un d'eux.

Patrick : Oh, on ne rit pas avec la mort. Par exemple, ton père a fait de la prison, et est mort là bas. Ta mère, a remplacé ton père; elle boit, elle ne s'occupe pas de toi, se drogue et est une prostituée de première.

Un des garçons rit, et ajoute ''faux, elle est première à rien du tout''

Patrick sourit un peu, sauf les autres garçons.

''OK... désolé'' répond 'l'ami' du garçon dont Patrick ressasse la vie.

"Je vais le..." le jeune s'apprête à sauter sur Patrick, pour lui faire regretter de... dire la vérité.

Patrick marche à reculons "Ça, ça veut dire que je dis vrai."

Le garçon, qui faisait le dur tout à l'heure, est en larmes.

Les gens veulent la vérité, mais quand on la leur dit, ça ne leur plait pas.

Le mensonge est, chez certaines personnes, la seule issue possible pour vivre dans un monde sans problèmes.

La pause commence, c'est ''la récréation''.

Patrick reçoit un message ''Où es-tu ?" Il attend avant de répondre, histoire qu'elle cherche un peu. Il l'aperçoit, cette fille de l'ascenseur, alors il répond ''Derrière toi''.

Elle se dirige vers lui, et lui demande : ''Alors, tu avais quoi ce matin ?"

Patrick : J'étais malade, donc j'ai couru jusqu'aux WC. Quand je me suis senti mieux, la poignée de mes toilettes était bloquée.

Il a fallu un bon quart d'heure pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

Elle rit, comme exaspérée, mais ça la fait sourire quand même. C'est plus du sarcasme que de l'exaspération.

Patrick : Je vais d'ailleurs te présenter mon sauveur.

Patrick entraine la fille aux quatre coins de la cour, afin de trouver ce fameux sauveur.

Ils vont vers lui.

C'est un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé.

Patrick, au garçon : Salut !

- Re-bonjour, répond le garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé.

Patrick, incertain : Je te présente mon amie. Enfin, ma copine. Une copine. Une amie du lycée, amitié. Amie.

Il sourit, un peu gêné.

- Oh je vois, répond le garçon des toilettes.

La fille de l'ascenseur, s'adressant au garçon qui a aidé Patrick : Présente nous tes amis.

Le garçon regarde ses amis, ils se regardent tous, comme s'ils hésitaient.

- En fait, on a choisi de ne pas nous dire nos prénoms. Ça peut être sympa, enfin... mystérieux. On est différents des autres, avoue le garçon.

L'amie de Patrick : Ah oui ? Allez, donnez nous vos surnoms !

Le sauveur de Patrick : Moi, c'est châtain foncé. Lui, dit le garçon en présentant son ami aux yeux bridés, c'est le brun. Et elle, c'est la rousse, finit le jeune homme.

Elle trouve ça amusant, elle ajoute avec un grand sourire : On peut se joindre à vous ?!

La rousse : Ça serait super !

Le brun : Ouais.

Le châtain foncé : Je suis d'accord, tous les 5, on se complètera.

Patrick sourit, un peu, en coin.

La fille demande : Et nous, nos surnoms c'est quoi ?

La rousse : Toi, ça sera... Châtain !

En désignant Patrick, le brun dit : Et toi, tu seras surnommé châtain clair.

Patrick : Bon OK... si vous y tenez vraiment !

Ils se regardent tous et sourient.

Amie de Patrick (châtain) : Et personne d'entre vous ne connait le prénom de l'autre ?

La rousse et le châtain foncé se regardent, baissent les yeux mais répondent en même temps ''Non !"

Patrick devine que la réponse est Oui.

Ça sonne. Il est temps de retourner en cours.

Patrick décide de rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrête devant une boutique, vraiment cosy, et achète du thé.

Il rentre chez lui. Son père n'est pas là. Patrick va dans la caravane du jardin, et il lit. Il ouvre la fenêtre, rêvasse, s'ennuie.

Il se demande comment sera sa vie plus tard et avec qui.

Patrick se gifle lui même, il ne veut pas penser au futur.

Le temps passe, il s'est endormi sur la banquette, il est dix-sept heures.

Un coup de téléphone le réveille. C'est la fille de l'ascenseur, châtain. "Salut, on passe la soirée ensemble ? J'en ai marre de tout."

Il devine que le regard de la fille est éteint, elle est comme... désespérée.

Patrick répond: La soirée ? Moi j'ai rien à faire alors j'arrive.

Il raccroche.

Patrick change de chemise et met une autre veste.

30 minutes plus tard, après avoir essayé de retrouver l'adresse de la fille, en vain, il la rappelle.

Elle décroche "Oui ?"

Patrick : Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu habites, en fait.

Il sent qu'elle sourit, à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Elle lui donne son adresse.

Patrick : Je sais pas vraiment où c'est.

La fille : Bon, et si j'allais chez toi ? Moi, je connais.

Patrick est d'accord.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se doute que c'est elle qui frappe à la porte.

Il la laisse entrer, et lui demande si elle veut aller dans la caravane/le camping car du jardin.

Elle répond qu'elle veut bien.

Ils entrent à l'intérieur, on sent le vent d'hiver souffler, ici.

Le coeur de Patrick bat un peu. Il essaie de se calmer. Patrick s'allonge sur la banquette, les bras sur le ventre, les yeux fixant le plafond. Il rêvasse encore.

Dehors, il y a de la musique.

La fille regarde autour d'elle, les murs, les quelques meubles installés, et commente une photo accrochée au mur. Une photo de Patrick fêtant son anniversaire. Sur le gâteau, son nom est inscrit. ''Patrick c'est ton prénom, hein ?" elle demande, même si elle sait qu'elle a bon.

Patrick ne pensait pas qu'elle l'apprendrait comme ça, il n'y a plus de mystère, leur pacte... Brisé.

Patrick : Et voilà, il n'y a plus de secrets. Oui, c'est mon prénom.

La fille, lui remontant le moral : Allez, prends ça comme un second secret, notre secret à nous ! On aura deux mystères à nous, même si ce n'est plus très mystérieux... : Nos surnoms, et nos noms que seuls nous eux connaissons dans la bande !

Elle s'assoit sur la banquette, aux côtés de Patrick.

Patrick lui demande alors comment elle s'appelle.

La fille : Je m'appelle Teresa, Teresa Lisbon.

Patrick : Moi, c'est Patrick Jane.

Teresa : Ça sonne bien. C'est beau.

Patrick la trouve gentille.

Patrick : Merci, toi aussi, je trouve ça beau. Enfin, le prénom est beau.. et le nom aussi d'ailleurs.

Il est un peu gêné.

Dehors, la chanson est Hung Up, de Madonna.

On ne peut pas passer à côté du titre. Ni à côté de Teresa.

Patrick ne sait pas pourquoi, il a envie d'elle maintenant. Sur cette banquette, moelleuse, comme sa chair fraîche et douce comme sa peau.

Pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin, plus loin que les désirs, les désirs qui restent dans la tête, qui font mal, qui ne sont qu'éphémères ? Vous êtes fouetté par un désir subit.

Vous la désirez de tout votre être. Désir, cinq lettres. Désir désir désir. Ça sonne bien. Les mouvements de sa bouche, et le mot désir. Il imagine les mots qu'il aime, sortir de la bouche de la fille qu'il aime. Il les avalerait un par un, les mots qu'elle prononce.

Mais à cet instant, il est sous l'emprise de ses lèvres, la pire drogue au monde. Le corps de la fille fait exploser le coeur du garçon, le sang du garçon est infecté de l'amour de la fille. Les doigts de Teresa se déplacent sur son corps à lui.

Il l'embrasse un peu.

Le garçon retire le t-shirt de la fille, il croit qu'elle a des frissons. La fille retire la chemise du garçon.

Ils parviennent à tout se retirer. Sauf leurs sentiments.

Alors, il la met à côté de lui, se tourne vers elle et la parsème de baisers, de caresses, et d'amour.

Il glisse sa main sur son corps à elle.

La pluie tape sur les carreaux, il fait frais, l'humidité se mélange à la chaleur des corps.

Il la prend.

"_C'est ma spirale ; c'est ma spirale amoureuse_".

Le lendemain, elle n'est plus là. Elle a dû partir juste après, mais il ne s'en souvient plus.

Il est encore en retard. Et elle aussi. Ils se croisent sur le chemin du lycée. Patrick regarde Teresa, Teresa regarde Patrick, avec ce regard, ce regard qu'on a en nous après l'amour.

Qu'est ce que vous faites après l'amour ? Vous fuyez peut être. Non, après l'amour vient la passion. La passion ne se trouve pas dans le baiser inexistant qu'ils échangent, mais dans leur regard. La passion est aussi dans la voix de la jeune fille ''Je t'aime''. Ou peut être aussi dans les mains tremblantes du garçon, qui signifie mes caresses sur les parcelles de votre corps sont toujours présentes.

Ils ne disent pas grand chose. Ils ont l'air embarrassés des fois.

Il y a le brun, le garçon coréen qui les rejoint. Derrière lui, il y avait une fille aux cheveux blonds et mèches roses.

Patrick et Teresa ont remarqué la fille.

Le garçon a l'air gêné, il les salue et s'en va, il est lui aussi en retard.

Patrick sourit, et Teresa aussi.

Arrivent ensuite la rousse et le châtain foncé, eux aussi, ensemble. Alors, ils vont vers Patrick et Teresa et parlent un peu.

''Vous êtes venus ensemble ?" Demande Patrick.

"Oui" répondent les deux en même temps.

''Et vous ?" Demande la rousse.

''Presque" répondent Patrick et Teresa en même temps.

Ils rougissent tous les quatre, se séparent, et vont en cours.

"_Nos forces retrouvées, nous courrons la forêt_

_pêcherons les poissons du lac en attendant l'été_

_Bien serrés pendant l'hiver pour garder la chaleur_

_en sachant que le printemps chassera la douleur"_


	8. Dans la jeunesse de Wayne Rigsby 2

Wayne est éveillé depuis quelques heures déjà, il lui arrive de ne plus réussir à dormir. Dans ce cas, il se met à observer le plafond, et à rêvasser.

Il est 7:30, il se décide à se lever mais pour y arriver il lance la chanson Riptide, de Vance Joy.

Wayne sort de son lit, n'ayant plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'aller au lycée.

Il file dans la salle de bain, enfile ses vêtements. Une petite chemise blanche, un pantalon foncé, des ked's. Wayne se coiffe avec du gel. Une coiffure banale mais qui lui va bien. Après s'être brossé les dents, il descend.

Son père est devant la télé, les volets sont fermés, il a une bière à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

Wayne : Ça doit être lourd de porter tout ça, non ?

Son père, ne tournant même pas la tête pour le regarder : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Wayne : Toute cette bière que tu bois, dans ton ventre ça doit peser ? Ça se voit rien qu'en te regardant.

Et toutes ces cigarettes que tu fumes une par une, à une vitesse folle, ayant peur qu'on te l'arrache des mains ?

Ça doit peser aussi dans tes dents, elles vont bientôt tomber tu sais.

Wayne sourit.

Son père le regarde, étonné, et s'énerve.

Wayne: La vérité c'est pas ton truc, mais je l'ai déjà remarqué quand tu te fais interroger par les flics.

Wayne sort de chez lui, il est 7:45, un peu en retard, sachant qu'il a vingt minutes de marche. Il arriverait aux alentours de 8:05. Les cours commencent à 8:05.

Arrivé devant le lycée, Wayne attend Grace (la rousse), la seule dont il connait le nom dans le groupe.

Il l'aperçoit au loin et la rejoint.

La semaine passée, ils se sont confiés leur nom et prénom, contrairement au pacte fait entre eux et leurs amis.

"Tu ne l'as répété à personne, hein ?" Lui demande Grace.

"Non, fais moi confiance" lui répond Wayne, souriant.

Ils entrent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Vu qu'ils sont en retard, ils se séparent. Mais avant, Wayne se rend dans les toilettes, pour vérifier un peu sa coiffure, et, par la même occasion, boire. Même si cette eau n'a pas bon goût, du moment qu'elle n'est pas sale, non potable ou... chlorée.

Il entre dans les toilettes, se regarde dans le miroir.

Il entend des bruits dans un toilette. Il est un peu surpris.

Il boit. Dans sa tête, il y a une voix, il ne sait d'où elle vient, qui lui dit ''C'est pas bien de boire de l'eau chlorée''. Il recrache tout d'un coup, les autres élèves le dévisageant un peu...

Wayne est seul maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que...

"Hey.., y'a quelqu'un ?" Une voix de garçon demande.

Wayne hésite un peu "Euh.. Oui" fait-il.

Inconnu : Je suis coincé dans ces toilettes, j'aurais... besoin d'aide.

Wayne : Oui attends, il faut.. défoncer la porte ?

Wayne s'imagine déjà faire ça, mais il n'a jamais vraiment essayé.

Inconnu : Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure idée...

Wayne pense que plus tard, quand il travaillera dans la police, ça fera partie de son job, défoncer les portes.

Wayne : Monte sur les toilettes, au bout de trois, je me jette sur cette satanée porte.

Inconnu, hésitant rien qu'au son de sa voix : Hum... OK...

Wayne,fixant la porte : OK, trois... deux... un...

Wayne court vers la porte et sous la pression de son poids la porte de défait de ses soudures.

Quand le garçon en sort, Wayne se rappelle de son visage.

Inconnu : Wow, merci ! Je crois qu'on m'a... enfermé.

Wayne, se moquant : Ahh... le bizutage.

Inconnu : Non, en fait, j'ai joué un mauvais tour à des gens. Et... ils ont dû se venger

Wayne : Ouaip, ils ont dû.

Il lui donne une poignet de main.

Inconnu : On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Wayne, jouant un peu avec sa mémoire : Euh... peut être, aperçu. On est dans le même lycée alors... c'est possible.

Inconnu : Oui! Ça me revient, tu m'observais, Lundi dernier, assis sur un banc, sirotant une boisson.

En effet, c'est le garçon qui a les cheveux châtains clair.

Wayne : Ha, oui, c'est ça. Tu as sûrement... remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul à t'observer.

Inconnu : Sûrement, il y avait d'autres gens... sur d'autres bancs.

Wayne ne sait pas quoi répondre alors il se contente d'afficher un sourire sur son visage.

Inconnu : Bon, quinze minutes après... est-il vraiment nécessaire que j'aille en classe ?

Wayne, ne voulant pas finir comme son père : Bah moi, j'y vais en tout cas !

Inconnu, surpris : Oh, OK, bon courage.

Wayne se dirige vers la salle de classe. Il n'aperçoit aucun de ses camarades devant la salle. Il est vraiment en retard.

Il frappe à la porte, d'un coup de main plutôt léger, de doigts souples.

''Entrez'' s'écrie une voix d'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est son professeur.

Wayne prend sa respiration, n'appréciant pas être trop souvent en retard. Sachant qu'il avait déjà râté un jour de cours quand, instinctivement, il a suivi ses deux nouveaux amis hors du lycée.

Son père était plutôt flatté que son fils prenne le même chemin que lui. Ca allait commencer par les absences, ensuite l'insolence envers les supérieurs, puis les bagarres et le vol.

Mais Wayne en a conscience, et il ne veut pas finir comme son père. Alors, il va s'efforcer de faire du mieux qu'il peut.

Il ouvre la porte, les élèves le regardent, comme s'il était un intrus, il se sent un peu gêné, le professeur intervient : Bien, installez-vous.

C'est ce qu'il fait, le visage qui bouillonne, comme s'il entrait en ébullition .

Non, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde, d'être en retard.

Il est assis, tient sa tête avec la paume de sa main, comme pour cacher son visage.

Le cours reprend, comme si Wayne n'avait jamais été en retard, comme s'il n'était qu'un fragment dans la tête des gens, comme s'il n'était qu'un passage, un décor, quelqu'un qu'on ne prendrait jamais le temps d'observer, de comprendre, d'aimer.

Mais il essaie de se réconforter en pensant à ses nouveaux amis ; le brun et la rousse .

La rousse dont il connaît le prénom ; Grace.

Ensuite, quand le cours a pris fin, Wayne est allé en pause.

Il tente en vain de trouver ses deux amis, dans toute cette masse d'écoliers. Quand il parvient à les trouver, comme après avoir joué à ''Où est Charlie'', il les rejoint.

Enfin un peu de paix dans ce monde, pense Wayne. Ces deux là représentent la sérénité, l'oubli des problèmes, la vie, la vraie. Il est ami avec eux, il est milliardaire. C'est un peu comme une évidence ; Il les a : Leur amitié vaut tout l'or du monde.

Ils se saluent, tout souriants.

Vous allez bien ? Demande Wayne.

- Oui, et toi ? Lui demandent la rousse et le brun en même temps.

- Très bien, répond Wayne, respirant la bonne humeur d'un coup.

Le brun leur parle un peu. De loin, on pourrait croire qu'il a fait une blague.

Arrivent ensuite le garçon des toilettes, celui que Wayne a aidé le matin même, il a les cheveux chataîns clair. Il est avec une fille, que Wayne a déjà aperçu.

Oui, il s'en souvient : La fille au milieu du chemin, elle lui appliquait de la crème.

Ensuite, le garçon resalue Wayne, et par la même occasion ses amis.

C'est un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncé.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains clair : Salut !

Wayne : Re bonjour.

Le garçon, comme hésitant: Je te présente mon amie. Enfin, ma copine. Une copine. Une amie du lycée, amitié. Amie.

C'est alors qu'il se met à sourire, l'un de ces sourires niais, comme pour dire ''je suis très embarrassé''

Wayne : Oh, je vois.

Il se moque de lui dans sa tête.

La fille qui l'accompagne dit à Wayne : Présente nous tes amis ?

Wayne jette un regard à ses amis, comment présenter des gens sans savoir leur prénom ?

Ils ont fait un pacte, le pacte du prénom gardé secret !

Wayne y va franchement et dit la vérité, quitte à passer pour un fou : En fait, on a choisi de ne pas nous dire nos prénoms. Ça peut être sympa, enfin... mystérieux. On est différents des autres, finit Wayne.

L'amie du garçon: Ah oui ? Allez, donnez nous vos surnoms !

Wayne : Moi, c'est châtain foncé. Lui, dit Wayne en présentant son ami aux yeux bridés, c'est le brun. Et elle, c'est la rousse.

La fille a l'air amusé.

Elle demande si elle et son ami peuvent rejoindre leur groupe.

La rousse : Ça serait super !

Le brun : Ouais.

Wayne : Je suis d'accord, tous les 5, on se complétera.

Le garçon accompagné de son amie affiche un sourire en coin de lèvres.

La fille demande : Et nous, nos surnoms c'est quoi ?

La rousse : Toi, ça sera... Châtain !

En désignant le garçon que Wayne a sauvé, le brun dit : Et toi, tu seras surnommé châtain clair.

Châtain clair, ayant trop de fierté : Bon OK... si vous y tenez vraiment !

Ils se regardent tous et sourient, ils forment le groupe. Le groupe des 5.

Châtain : Et personne d'entre vous ne connaît le prénom de l'autre ?

La rousse et Wayne se regardent, baissent les yeux mais répondent en même temps ''Non''

Le châtain clair a l'air d'avoir découvert leur petit jeu, leur secret, la réponse est en fait ''Si''.

La sonnerie retentit.

Wayne a fini sa journée, en sortant du lycée, le brun leur dit au revoir et leur demande s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, comme s'il doutait de quelque chose.

La rousse, hésitante et surprise : Euh, non. Rien du tout, nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

Wayne, affirmant comme pour cacher un mensonge : Oui, totalement normal, juste amis.

Le brun (coréen), soupirant : Ici tout est vrai et rien n'est vrai.

Il s'en va.

Wayne est un peu gêné. Amanda aussi, on dirait.

Il marche, vers chez lui, avec elle. Il engage la conversation ''Donc, tu vas où ?''

Amanda, l'ayant suivi inconsciemment : Ah... Je crois que je... Je vais repartir, je ne dois pas prendre ce chemin.

Elle hausse les épaules.

Elle allait le laisser là, mais, comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose, Wayne la rattrape par le poignet : Hm... fait il en rougissant.

Fatigué de toujours rougir et de ne jamais exprimer ce qu'il ressent, il explique clairement : Bon, reste avec moi.

Elle le regarde, un peu surprise, il y a toujours sa main sur son poignet.

Wayne est toujours gêné, on ose jamais assez regarder les gens qu'on aime dans les yeux, maintenir le regard, l'échange. Il paraît qu'avant les lèvres, c'est dans le regard qu'on découvre l'amour qu'ont les gens pour nous.

Alors, il retire sa main, un peu plus embarrassé chaque seconde qui passe.

Elle dit d'accord, et le suit.

Sur le pas de la porte, il hésite à faire mine d'avoir oublier ses clés, pour ne pas avoir à supporter son père, surtout devant... Grace. Il aurait voulu avoir une famille entière, présentable, et qui l'aime. Surtout ça. Même si la maison n'est pas très jolie, du moment qu'elle respire l'amour.

Mais il décide d'ouvrir, quand même, sous le regard impatient de Grace.

Wayne ouvre la porte, il serre ses mains de toutes ses forces, il déteste ce sentiment d'infériorité, de gêne, il ne se sent pas présentable. C'est comme si il laissait quelqu'un entrer en lui, qu'on enquêtait sur sa vie. Même si à ce jour, c'est sur son père que les enquêtes se font.

Il se dépêche de l'emmener à l'étage, dans son petit monde : sa chambre.

Grace lui demande pourquoi ne pas lui faire visiter, Wayne répond brusquement :Tu penses qu'un lieu où quelqu'un passe sa vie à boire, à fumer, à s'y planquer, à se droguer, un lieu où toutes les semaines débarquent les flics, un lieu qui ressemble à un bordel, est présentable ? Ici, ce serait le dernier endroit qu'un guide touristique voudrait faire visiter.

Grace sourit, comme compatissante : Ce quelqu'un c'est... ton père ?

Wayne : Ouais, mon cher père.

Grace touche sa main un peu : Tu sais, je préfère l'interieur des gens à l'interieur de chez eux.

Wayne a juste envie de...

Grace : Au passage, où est la salle de bain ? J'aimerais boire un peu.

Wayne : Attends, je t'accompagne.

Grace : Non, dis moi où c'est.

Il la lui indique.

Wayne va devant son bureau, et se surprend entrain d'effleurer les touches de son clavier, du bout des doigts. Comme si c'étaient les parcelles du corps d'une fille, dont il aurait certainement envie.

Il se trouve stupide. D'un coup, il entend la radio s'allumer, ça doit venir de la salle de bain.

Alors il se dirige vers cette pièce, où Grace est supposée être.

Il la trouve là, elle lui dit qu'elle avait envie de mettre un peu de musique.

Wayne : Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. Il sourit, mais est un peu gêné. Pourquoi ?

Pour penser à autre chose, Wayne lui demande: Alors, des gens sont au courant pour notre secret à nous ? Nos prénoms ? Nos vrais prénoms...

Grace est appuyée contre la baignoire, elle s'assoit sur le rebord et répond : Non, mais j'ai bien peur que le châtain clair nous ai démasqué.

Wayne : Démasqué ? On croirait avoir tué quelqu'un!

Ils rient un peu.

Grace : Il n'y a personne chez toi ?

Wayne : Apparemment non.

Grace baisse les yeux. A la radio il y a _Dangerous __( watch?v=FsfrsLxt0l8)_

La lumière s'éteint, d'un coup. Grace sursaute.

Wayne : Oh non, c'est rien, c'est mon père qui n'a sûrement pas payé la facture d'électricité.

Il entend Grace rire. Il s'installe à côté d'elle.

Wayne, hésitant, lui demande : Est ce qu'on... Hm... Est ce qu'on aura... Tu sais, d'autres secrets ?

Enfin, les secrets ça nous rapproche, je trouve.

Wayne sent qu'elle sourit. Elle répond peut être.

Dans le noir, il arrive à ressentir sa présence, sa chaleur se propage dans la pièce.

Alors, Wayne se tourne vers elle, et elle vers lui. Ils en ont conscience, cette fois.

Leurs visages se rapprochent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, pour que leurs langues se mélangent.

Donc, après ce baiser, un silence affreux s'empare de la pièce.

Grace : Voilà notre autre secret. C'est un sentiment, que je gardais en moi, et je suis sûre que toi aussi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une seconde fois leurs bouches se prêter au jeu.

Ils sont pris dans un tourbillon d'amour, enfin.

Wayne colle son visage dans le cou de Grace, sa respiration souffle ''J'ai envie de toi''. Grace passe sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Wayne.

Il embrasse son cou. Et elle embrasse ses paupières, puis ses joues, et son cou, et son torse, après avoir retiré son haut.

Ils s'installent finalement dans la baignoire, où Wayne retire le t-shirt de Grace, délicatement, comme il s'était toujours promis d'agir avec les femmes.

Grace aime être aux côtés de ce garçon. Que dire de plus, elle désirait Wayne, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça allait se passer comme ça. Si imprévu... Mais les choses arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins.

Wayne la plaque contre le mur de la baignoire, et lui dévoile tout son amour, tout depuis le début : la première rencontre, le premier regard, le premier sentiment... Et aujourd'hui, sa première fois.

Il admire cette fille, si douce, si prudente, et sûre d'elle. Grace a tout. Et si Wayne l'a, il a tout.

Ils se savent, en se désirant ils se savent, ils savent ce qu'on leur a dit ; l'amour n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Mais Grace et Wayne, eux, sont sûrs de se vouloir. Du premier instant, au dernier souffle.

Pour toujours.

**Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever.**

_Pardon pour le retard, ma tablette, sur laquelle j'écris mes fictions, ne marchait plus._

_J'utilise temporairement un ordinateur, mais je ne tarderais pas à continuer mes fictions sachant que j'ai commandé une nouvelle tablette. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :-)_


	9. Dans la jeunesse de Kimball Cho 2

Aujourd'hui, il est sept heures et demi du matin et Kimball va arriver en retard, c'est parti pour.

Il a à peine le temps de se préparer qu'il s'en va pour aller au lycée. Son père l'emmène en voiture.

''Tu ne lis pas ? Ça m'étonne'' son père lui dit. Kimball ne répond pas, il a la tête appuyée contre la vitre, et regarde le paysage.

Son père essaie en vain de discuter, sans obtenir une réponse très constructive de son fils.

''Tu ne serais pas en retard par hasard ?'' lui demande son père.

''Si.'' répond son fils, d'un ton sec et énervé.

Kimball descend de la voiture en lui adressant un ''au revoir'', son père hoche la tête et s'en va.

Il court et, arrivé dans l'enceinte du lycée, à l'endroit où il y a des bancs, il aperçoit le garçon qui était autre fois au milieu du chemin, et à qui une fille appliquait de la crème, assis sur le banc du chemin. Il se met à marcher.

Kimball a peur, il n'aime pas être en retard, il ne veut pas.

Il regarde le garçon du coin de l'œil, puis, en pensant à son retard, marche un peu plus vite.

Enfin arrivé devant la salle du cours d'Anglais, en espérant ne pas avoir besoin d'une justification écrite, Kimball frappe la porte. Il entre, se sentant comme soulagé, un poids en moins. D'un coup, il n'a plus peur de rien.

Le professeur s'adresse à lui : Hello Kimball, why are you late ?

Kimball : Hi Mrs Stone, I just had... I had a problem. I was still dreaming.

Le professeur,insistant : Why were you still dreaming ?!

Kimball : I missed my alarm clock, it's evident.

Le professeur : If it was I wouldn't be asking.

Kimball ne dit rien, il s'apprête à retourner à sa place mais son professeur l'en empêche.

Inutile de vous installer, je ne vous veux plus dans mon cour, lui dit le professeur.

Pour la peine, vous irez en retenue de dix huit à dix neuf heures.

Kimball continue de parler en Anglais, inconsciemment : I don't give a damn about it, I had a lot of detentions before.

Summer rit, elle doit être étonnée par le comportement de Kimball, (pour une fois qu'il ne garde pas son sang froid), puisqu'elle a réussi à elle aussi avoir une heure de colle.

''Puisque ça vous fait rire, vous retrouverez Mr Cho dans la même salle que vous ce soir, c'est-à-dire, en retenue'' s'écrit le professeur.

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne sourit ni se plaint.

A la fin du cours, Summer glisse un papier dans le sac de Kimball ''See you tonight''.

Pour le coup, elle a réussi à le déstabiliser.

Il descend les marches qui mènent à l'étage d'en dessous, et il rencontre Summer, encore elle, devant un casier, cottoyant un garçon vêtu d'une veste de base-ball. Il est plutôt baraqué, mais Kimball, derrière ses t-shirt noirs qui camouflent tout, l'est aussi.

Il a l'air de lui dire des mots qui lui font plaisir. Mais c'est le genre de type qui ne connaît rien d'autre que le sport, et qui pense que la vie est un jeu. Il ne doit pas vraiment réfléchir, parce qu'en sport c'est l'instinct qui compte, et non pas la mémoire, pense Kimball.

Alors il passe devant eux, et Summer lui crie ''Hé Kimball, ça va ?''

Kimball lui jette un regard, le sportif qui la tient par la taille s'écrie d'un ton badin : C'est qui lui ?

Il a rien, ça se voit.

Summer : James, arrête, il est gentil,.

Le sportif, hurlant de rire : Gentil ? J'aimerais pas qu'on dise de moi que je suis gentil. Moi j'suis dans l'agressivité, dans la compétition, dans la force et le pouvoir.

Kimball dit tout bas : Je préfère être dans l'intelligence.

Summer rit bêtement. James, le sportif, déplace ses mains de façon de plus en plus mal placée sur le corps de Summer.

''Arrête, s'il te plaît'' demande-t-elle au garçon.

Depuis son casier, Kimball les entend.

James, s'adressant à Summer : Me dis pas que ce garçon te transforme en bonne sœur ?

Summer : Ecoute je t'aime bien mais...

James : Mais tu préfères les chinois intello et puceaux jusqu'à leurs vingt-cinq ans ?

Kimball en a assez, comment peut-il parler de lui comme ça alors qu'il ne le connaît pas.

Il ferme son casier, et se dirige vers eux.

James renifle, c'est un peu comme pour montrer sa virilité. Autant dire qu'il n'a aucune crédibilité.

Summer : Salut Kimball, tu vas bien ?

Elle retire les mains de James, qui se baladaient sur son corps et range le sachet de cocaïne dans sa poche de jean's.

Kimball la regarde, de son air de chien battu, de sa bouche entre-ouverte, de ses mains tremblantes, sans laisser paraître ce qui le rumine.

James : Qu'est c'que t'as ?

Summer se mord les lèvres et observe Kimball de haut en bas.

Kimball se sert de sa main de ses doigts souples et durs, de son poing, pour défigurer en moins d'une seconde James.

Summer est bouche bée devant son acte.

James cache le milieu de son visage avec sa main, et se dirige à grands pas vers l'infirmerie.

Kimball sort par la porte du hall, et, au loin, il aperçoit la rousse. Il la rejoint, les mains dans les poches. Il a déjà tout oublié.

''Salut'' fait Kimball à Summer, en plissant un peu les yeux.

Salut, répond la rousse en souriant.

Tu étais en retard ce matin ?

Euh, non, mes parents ne sont pas content depuis qu'on a séché.

Ah, ok.

Et tes parents ?

Ils ne le savent pas.

D'accord...

Ce soir j'ai une heure de colle.

Pourquoi ? Déjà ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça... Tu lis des livres, tu...

J'ai parlé avec le professeur, en Anglais, elle dit que c'est de l'insolence mais je pense que si je lui avais tenu tête en Français jamais je n'aurais été puni.

La fille aux cheveux roux sourit, il l'amuse un peu.

Tu as l'air indifférent face à ça, on ne sait pas si tu es pressé ou pas, continue la rousse.

Non, j'ai hâte.

Les yeux de Kimball brillent un peu, et elle fronce les sourcils. Elle se dandine, ayant froid.

Il retire ses mains de ses poches.

Oh mais.. C'est du sang ? S'étonne la rousse en regardant les mains du garçon.

Ah, ouais, répond Kimball, insensible à ça.

Tu t'es fais quoi ?

Non, plutôt je lui ai fait quoi.

Hein ?

J'ai frappé un gars, il m'a énervé.

Oh non...

Il ne dit rien, c'est ce qu'il doit faire : se défendre. Même si la violence ne résout rien, même si le temps n'arrange rien... Bon.

Le châtain foncé finit par les rejoindre, respirant la joie de vivre.

''Vous allez bien ?'' il demande.

Kimball répond en même temps que la rousse : Oui et toi ?

Très bien, il répond.

Kimball intervient, d'un coup : J'ai entendu une blague d'avocat à la radio : Au tribunal, l'avocat général :  
>- Messieurs les jurés, il a tué son père et sa mère ! Je demande une peine exemplaire.<br>L'avocat de la défense répond :  
>- Messieurs je réclame l'indulgence, n'oubliez pas qu'il est orphelin...<p>

Ça les amuse, il les amuse.

Il y a le garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs qui arrive. Il est avec une fille, la fille au milieu du chemin Lundi dernier.

''Salut à vous'' dit le garçon.

Kimball fait un signe de la tête.

Châtain foncé: Re bonjour.

Le châtain clair, gêné : Je te présente mon amie. Enfin, ma copine. Une copine. Une amie du lycée, amitié. Amie.

Kimball l'observe.

Le châtain foncé intervient : Oh, je vois.

La fille qui l'accompagne dit au châtain foncé de lui présenter ses amis.

Celui ci jette un regard à Kimball et la rousse, il hésite, puisqu'il ne connaît pas leurs prénoms.

Ils ont fait un pacte.

Il dit la vérité : En fait, on a choisi de ne pas nous dire nos prénoms. Ça peut être sympa, enfin... mystérieux. On est différents des autres.

L'amie du garçon : Ah oui ? Allez, donnez nous vos surnoms !

Le châtain foncé : Moi, c'est châtain foncé. Lui, dit le garçon en désignant Kimball, c'est le brun. Et elle, c'est la rousse.

La fille a l'air amusé. Elle demande si elle et son ami peuvent rejoindre leur groupe.

La rousse : Ça serait super !

Kimball est d'accord, alors il se contente de répondre ''Ouais''.

Le châtain foncé : Je suis d'accord, tous les 5, on se complétera.

Ils sourient.

La fille : Et nous, nos surnoms c'est quoi ?

La rousse : Toi, ça sera... Châtain !

Le châtain foncé, en montrant du doigt le garçon de l'autre jour : Et toi, tu seras surnommé châtain clair.

Châtain clair, hésitant : Bon OK... si vous y tenez vraiment !

Ils se regardent tous. Kimball est content, ils forment le groupe des 5, des châtains.

Châtain : Et personne d'entre vous ne connaît le prénom de l'autre ?

La rousse et le châtain foncé se regardent puis baissent les yeux. Bizarrement, ils répondent en même temps ''Non''.

Ça porte à confusion.

On entend la sonnerie.

Kimball leur dit au revoir , car il sait qu'ils ont fini les cours, mais lui doit aller en retenu. Mais, avant de les laisser, il leur pose une question. ''Il se passe quelque chose entre vous, hein ?''

La rousse : Euh, non. Rien du tout, nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

Le châtain foncé, affirmant comme pour cacher un mensonge : Oui, totalement normal, juste amis.

Kimball sait qu'ils mentent : Ici, tout est vrai et rien n'est vrai.

Il se dirige vers la salle de retenue, indiquée sur un plan du lycée. Une fois devant, il pousse la porte et découvre Summer, avachie sur une table, un stylo à la bouche, et ses mèches roses rebelles.

Il s'installe à une table, dans un coin de la pièce. Il se tourne les pouces, comme on dit.

''Viens là, je vais pas te mordre'' lui dit Summer.

''Je suis bien à ma place'' répond Kimball.

Alors, on l'entend déplacer ses affaires et s'installer à côté du garçon.

Où est le surveilllant ? Demande-t-il.

Je sais pas, je peux m'en passer, elle répond vivement.

Kimball sort une feuille, pour faire mine d'être occupé.

Toi, t'as des airs de gentils comme ça, mais au fond t'as du caractère, nan ? Elle continue, mâchant un chewing-gum.

Il soupire.

Tais toi, il répond.

Elle rit, bêtement.

Oh, Monsieur Cho s'énerve.

Tu as retenu mon nom ? Il est étonné.

D'habitude, personne ne fait attention à lui, aux quelques informations qu'on demande en début d'année. Tout le monde oublie. Et puis de toute façon, tout sera oublié un jour ou l'autre. Même vous.

Bah oui, elle rit encore.

Ok.

Elle avait un de ces rires niais, mais chaque fois qu'elle riait, il tombait un peu plus fou d'elle. Non, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des connaissances, mais il sait qu'elle a les capacités. Il faut juste qu'elle fréquente les bonnes personnes. Et puis, sa beauté était enivrante, et quand on est ivre, on pense pas au reste. Alors sa beauté, elle compense tout, toutes ces conventions débiles, pense Kimball.

C'est quoi cette chanson ? Demande Kimball en regardant la radio dans la salle.

Ah, je connais, c'est Everybody, de The Lonely Biscuits. (Lancer musique) Everybody thinks too much, and everybody wants that somethin', nobody stops to look inside... elle chantonne.

Il sourit en coin. Légèrement.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Elle demande.

Me dis pas que le professeur a oublié la retenue ? Demande Kimball

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Elle insiste.

Pour rien, il répond doucement.

Elle rapproche ses lèvres des siennes, et y dépose un baiser. Il est surpris. Kimball se retire quand elle passe sa main sous son t-shirt.

Elle rit, ''T'as peur ?'' elle demande. ''Oui'' il répond, inconsciemment, en soufflant.

Ses cheveux ont l'odeur de plage, de soleil, de monoï. D'été. Quand ses cheveux ont effleuré son visage, tout le corps de Kimball a frissonné. Son corps tout entier. Jusqu'aux entrailles, peut-être bien.

Il frotte son visage avec ses mains, il doit se calmer, son cœur bat si vite.

Kimball : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Summer : Faire quoi ?

Et elle sourit. Puis, elle l'embrasse une seconde fois.

''Tu parlais de ça ?'' elle demande, souriant sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment, il est coincé. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, les mots ne sortant pas. Et il n'y a que le langage qui puisse exprimer ce que l'on ressent. Ou le regard. Ou les actes.

Kimball a choisi les actes. Donc, il l'embrasse en retour. Peut-être qu'elle arrêtera après ça. Même s'il préférerait que ça ne prenne jamais fin, même s'il ne la veut que pour lui. Il sait qu'elle a plus d'expérience que lui, qu'elle attire beaucoup de garçons, peut-être des filles aussi, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'on la désire. Mais, il faut avouer qu'elle est une fille facile, alors, ça ne sera pas dûr.

Elle ne dit rien. La chanson à la radio est maintenant Bad Things, de Meiko.

Elle rapproche sa chaise de celle de Kimball, et passe sa main sous son haut, dans son dos. ''I've been waiting for you all night long, I come around and then I'm gone'' joue la chanson.

Il a le dos gelé. Il ne sait pas comment agir, intimidé par cette fille. Mais il tourne sa chaise vers elle, et l'embrasse comme jamais.

Elle sourit sur ses lèvres.

''Pourquoi tu ris ?'' Il demande timidement.

''Parce que j'aime bien'' elle souffle dans son cou.

Il a l'air gêné, mais ça n'empêche pas que leurs langues se rencontrent. On entend le piercing de Summer ''cling''.

Elle l'emmène dans un petit débarras dans la pièce. En marchant, Kimball la plaque contre le mur et lui retire sa jupe, laissant apparaître sa culotte de dentelle rose.

''Hé'' fait elle. Et elle retire le t-shirt du garçon, et ses yeux brillent devant son torse. Il lui retire son pull aussi, et le top qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle porte un parfum fort.

Peu importe, ils sont en sous vêtements l'un devant l'autre, à présent.

Tout va tellement vite, pense Kimball.

''Pourquoi moi ?'' il demande.

Il pense qu'il n'aurait pas du demander ça, car c'est une habitude pour elle de toucher aux garçons. Il dit je suis juste une proie parmi tant d'autres.

''Une proie ?!'' elle ramasse son pull pour cacher son corps et se met dans un coin du débarras.

Elle continue : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Kimball : Non, mais... Tous les garçons te tournent autour. Je ne dois pas être le premier, et je ne serai pas le dernier non plus. Moi, je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis... banal.

Summer, baissant les yeux : J'suis pas une pute, si c'est ce que tu penses.

Et puis, tu dis que tu es banal mais les gens qui disent ça sont souvent les moins ordinaires...elle fait en baissant la tête, tu ne seras peut être pas le premier, ni le dernier mais... Je t'aime bien.

Kimball se demande si elle est franche, mais devant une telle intimidation venant d'elle, il ne peut que la croire. Alors, il s'assoit à côté d'elle, sur la moquette du débarras, et ne dit plus rien.

Il fait ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire : Passer sa main dans les cheveux de Summer.

Il caresse sa chevelure blonde, met son visage dedans, et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle a l'air étonné.

''D'habitude, les garçons ne sont pas délicats avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas une mauvaise fille. Tu es... différent... Tu n'es pas sauvage. Tu es doux, gentil et.. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. J'aurais voulu que tu sois le premier pour moi.'' elle avoue.

Kimball est touché.

Maintenant, en caleçon, il ne sait quoi faire.

''Je crois que je vais... Je crois que je vais me rhabiller'' il dit nerveusement.

''Oh, non !...''s'écrie Summer.

Elle explique ''Enfin, je veux que tu restes avec moi et que tu ne me laisses plus''.

''Entre nous, c'est plutôt toi qui aurait tendance à m'abandonner, moi, je ne vais nulle part, avec personne, alors que toi tu..'' n'a pas le temps de finir Kimball.

''Je sais, moi je connais du monde, mais tu les vaux tous... Je crois'' l'interrompt-elle.

Elle se relève, s'agrippant à la main gauche de Kimball, lui faisant un petit câlin. Et elle embrasse tout son dos, puis son torse, musclé, et glissant ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il a compris le message, alors il reprend ce qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé.

Kimball caresse les hanches de Summer, et ses fesses, sous la dentelle rose, flasques.

Il la dépose délicatement à terre, et s'allonge à ses côtés, toujours en l'embrassant.

Elle le regarde, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

La chanson ''Everybody'' est repassée. ''Take it easy man, take it slow, I thought I told you, gotta know, let it go let it go let it go...''

Envie subite de la prendre tout de suite, alors, sachant qu'elle est consentante, c'est ce qu'il fait.

La musique en fond rythme leurs corps.

Summer est brûlante comme l'enfer. Kimball est froid comme l'hiver. Au fond, c'est peut être ça : Si opposés l'un de l'autre, mais si attirés l'un par l'autre.

1 heure plus tard, Kimball rentre chez lui, dans le noir, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa tête, le corps de Summer.

Il pense à ces gens qui disent que la seule chose qui les tient au sol est la gravité. Pour lui, c'est à présent Summer qui le garde debout.

Les jours qui suivent celui-là sont plus tristes les uns que les autres, Summer ignore Kimball, Kimball ignore Summer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne la regarde jamais, comme si il ne la voyait pas, alors qu'elle est la seule chose qu'il arrive à observer sans en être lassé. Il ne veut pas. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'y arrive pas, à la regarder ? Quand il la croise, il regarde droit devant lui, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant... Il sait qu'elle le regarde, mais elle ne cesse de le dénigrer.

Après tout ce qu'elle lui a confié. Ce n'était peut être que des mensonges. On vous dit ce que vous voulez entendre, ensuite, on le nie.

Kimball pense que les gens devraient en parler. Il pense que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on doit le lui dire. Même si on a peur que ça nous cause des problèmes, même si on a peur que ça nous détruise la vie.

Au fond, il voulait se sentir aimé et savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, faisait attention à lui.

A la fin de la semaine, en dernière heure de cours, quand elle était seule dehors, dans le froid, en passant devant elle il a décidé de lui parler.

''Summer, je crois que je t'aime'', il avoue, nerveusement, mais sans aucune expression sur son visage.

''Quoi ? J''ai pas entendu désolée.'' elle répond, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, affichant un sourire sournois, et jouant avec ses clés.

Kimball reste planté devant elle. ''Je t'aime, Summer''

''Il va falloir que tu parles plus fort à l'avenir. Bon, mon bus m'attend, salut !'' elle fait, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Un baiser qui ne veut rien dire. C'est comme si elle en avait tellement donné que ses baisers n'avaient plus de sentiments. Ni elle, d'ailleurs.

Quand son bus est parti, Kimball a repris le même chemin qu'il emprunte tous les jours pour rejoindre sa maison.

Retour à la routine infernale, pense Kimball.


End file.
